La vida es complicada y maravillosa
by izayoitaisho
Summary: Las jóvenes de 17 años suelen tener novio, salir con amigas a fiestas a reuniones, estudia, salir de vacaciones con familia o amigos y que solo se tiene que preocupar de los exámenes, de estar en tus días y de que a veces tu familia te saque de quicio a, del acné y claro de los celos y miedo de que te roben a tu novio...Cunando entre a la cafetería la vi a ella a una bella mujer de
1. la mida es complicada y maravillosa

La vida es una montaña rusa sube y baja y se estrella

Las jóvenes de 17 años suelen tener novio, salir con amigas a fiestas a reuniones, estudia, salir de vacaciones con familia o amigos y que solo se tiene que preocupar de los exámenes, de estar en tus días y de que a veces tu familia te saque de quicio a, del acné y claro de los celos y miedo de que te roben a tu novio. Pero no, esa no es mi vida y esos no son mis mortificaciones, esa por desgracia no es mi vida y que le puedo hacer antes vivía en un departamento no muy grande pero muy acogedor vivíamos hay mi hermano mis padre y mi abuelo y un lindo gato llamado buyo no teníamos mucho pero vivíamos feliz y llenos de amor, pero como si el destino quisiera cobrársela como si hubiéramos hecho algo mal, mi vida empezó a irse al drenaje y todo comenzó cuando tenía 15 años con mi padre si aún lo recuerdo y es uno de los recuerdos que nunca se me irán e mi mente por desgracia.

Había empezado el día normal un lunes en la mañana como siempre mi madre estaba en la cocina, mi padre en su despacho terminando algunos trabajos ya que era maestro tenía muchos exámenes que revisar mi abuelo en la sala leyendo el periódico, mi hermano jugando videojuegos en su cuarto y yo empezando a vestiré para ir al colegio y buyo como todo un gato flojo echado en el sofá, en eso mi padre nos dice que le llamaron del colegio que tenía que llegar una hora antes cosas de ser maestro eso nos dijo se despidió de cada uno y a mí me dijo

–te amo mi princesa horita nos vemos en el salón ok – ya que él era mi profesor el mejor profesor del mundo

Pero por desgracia esa fue la última vez que lo vimos y yo al llegar a la escuela me topé con el director el verlo me miro algo mortificado pero no lo tome en cuenta ya que si mi padre estaba estresado por tanto trabajo el director más así que se me hizo normal pero luego vi cómo se acercaba a mí y me empezó a hablar algo que me dejo muy helada fueron sus palabras

\- Kagome tu padre está bien - yo no entendía porque me pregunto eso

-he si claro porque pregunta – lo mire y algo dentro de mí no quería que le contestara tenía miedo

-bueno es que tu padre o llego a la junta y su teléfono me manda a buzón – yo hay ya estaba helada temblaba pues él nunca apaga su teléfono y el nunca falta a ningún compromiso jamás ni al más mínimo

-pero mi padre salió temprano y nos dijo que venía a la escuela, no entiendo done esta – yo con eso sabía que algo le había pasado

En ese momento fuimos a la oficina del director a llamar a mi casa a ver si mi papa había regresado o comunicado se pero como era de esperar mi madre nos dijo que – no – nunca en mi vida le había tenido tanto miedo a la palabra NO como en ese momento. No fui a clases el director me decía ve a clases de seguro está bien, pero yo no lo creía yo sabía que algo le avía pasado y algo grave como para que no se comunicara no podía estar tranquila, así trascurrió toda la hora escolar hasta que mi madre vino por mí, tenía un semblante bastante mal, estaba pálida y se podía notar que había llorado por más de una hora, me miro intento darme una sonrisa pero algo le impedía hacerlo, se acercó a mí, puso sus manos en mis hombros y me abrazo ya no puso más ya no pudo retener esas lágrimas y se desahogó en mí, lloro como nunca antes la avía visto y algo en mi sabia porque pero otra parte de mi intentaba negarlo.

El director nos vio y nos hizo entrar a su oficia nos ofreció sentarnos y en cuanto nos sentamos mi mama me miro y me dijo

-amor tu padre – la vi como intentaba hablar pero no podía yo estaba a punto de decirle algo pero no pudo tenía miedo de estar en lo correcto - amor tu padre sufrió un accidente y por desgracia … falleció - eso ultimo desgarro a mi madre y yo solo me que hay en shock, helada, era como si un balde de agua fría y con hielos me caía encima y como si mi cuerpo dejara de pertenecerme pues me sentía ida, fueras de mí, como si esto fura una mala horrenda pesadilla cuando reaccione estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho.

Yo ya estaba en mi casa en mi cuarto ya había pasado dos días dos días desde que mi vida empezó a irse cuesta abajo como paso como fue que mi padre había tenido ese horrendo accidente bueno todo fue por la culpa de un ebrio al volante según me dijo mi madre mi padre e había parado en una luz roja pero al momento de cambiar a verde el arranca y en ese momento del otro lado un joven muy tomado no mira o el semáforo y se lleva a mi padre de encuentro el carro de mi padre choca con un árbol a toda velocidad y dicen que murió al instante al otro conductor solo sale con una pierna rota y barios rasguños mi madre me dice que ira a la cárcel pero que no sabe por cuánto tiempo yo ya no sabía que hacer o que pensar pues gracias a ese conductor ya no tenía padre. Me mire al espejo bestia un vestido negro escuchaba como mi abuelo me decía que ya era hora, no sé cómo es que llegue al cementerio solo sé que esta frente a la tumba de mi padre cada uno se despidió yo al acercarme lo vi hay con los ojos serados algo en mi esperara que los abriera pero eso nunca paso abrase la caja donde estaba mi padre y llore y le dije

-nunca te olvidare y fuiste el mejor padre que pude tener te extrañare mucho papá- bese la casa y me separe después solo vi como lo bajaban y como mi madre lloraba y mi hermano y varios amigos con ellos el director pero yo, yo estaba destrozada él era mi héroe, mi rey, mi mejor amigo, mi todo ahora que iba a hacer todos mis compañeros avían ido y todos me decían

– lo sentimos mucho él era un gran maestro y que nunca lo olvidaran –

Los días pasaron y me entere que al desgraciado asesino de mi padre solo iba a estar en prisión por 20 años, eso me devasto, 20 años y a mí me quitaron a mi padre para toda la vida eso no era justo pero desde cuando la vida era justa en ese mismo año mi abuelo murió le había dado un ataque con otra muerte yo ya no pude me rompí en llanto pero tenía que ser fuere por mi madre y hermano. Al cumplir yo 16 años tuve otro golpe no tenía que ver con la muerte sino con el dinero al morir mi padre nos dejó algo de dinero ya que mi madre no trabajaba tuvo que buscar uno y solo pudo conseguirlo de secretaria era bueno ganaba algo y aun teníamos un techo pero las cosa fueron cayendo más en mi colegio el amigo de mi padre me había sacado la beca del 100% gracias a el pude estar un año más hay ya que el tubo que jubilarse y a la llegada del nuevo director ya no pude conservar la beca así que para ayudar a los gastos de la casa empecé a trabajar en una cafetería y tuve que dejar la escuela, todo lo que teníamos era para pagar la escuela de mi hermano, la renta, la comida y las facturas. Al poco tiempo nos tuvimos que mudar a un departamento más chico pero más barato solo había dos recamaras la cocina y el baño y una pequeña sala que solo cabía el sofá yo tan solo tenía 16 años y dos meses cuando yo salía de mi trabajo un desgraciado me violo y al enterarme quede había quedado embarazada no sabía que hacer hasta que recordé algunas palabras de mi padre en una clase de que dio de sexo y eso cuya clase me dio mucha pena y más porque era mi padre el que la daba

– cuando una mujer es violada y queda embarazada de la violación y muchas piensan que por eso creen tener el derecho de abortarlo o darlo en adopción o incluso de tenerlo pero no quererlo pero no esa criaturita es su hijo y ese pequeño es inocente él no tiene la cumpa de cómo fue concebido – esas palabras dichas por mi padre jamás pensé usarlas o tomarlas en consideración hasta hora y eso ice le dije a mi madre todo y por mi culpa o través la vi llorar pero le dije

– no te preocupes madre yo me are cargo de mi hijo lo amare y nunca le faltara nada ni a él ni a ti - y así fue mi madre y yo trabajábamos muy duro para darle lo mejor a mi bebe y a nuestra familia

Yo ya tenía 7 meses de embarazo cuando mi madre enferma no sabíamos que tenía así que la lleve al médico, el medico salió de y me dijo

-lamento informarle que su madre tiene una rara enfermedad en el hígado y riñones y desgracia por desgracia para eso no hay cura – y si hay entendí que el universo me odiaba primero a mi padre después a mi abuelo luego la escuela luego mi violación y ahora a mi madre el mundo que no quería que fuera feliz lo único que pude decir en llanto fue

– Cuando tiempo le queda a mi madre – ya no soportaba mi vida pero ahora con más razón tenía que ser más fuerte por mi hijo y por mi hermano

-un mes señorita lo lamento mucho – y así fue un mes yo ya tenía 8 meses y mi madre murió otro entierro otra parte de mi vida que despaparse

En eso entre a ver a mi madre ella se sentía muy mal por dejarnos muy jóvenes y más yo estando embarazada así estuvimos sus últimos días de vida antes de morir nos dijo

-amores los amo mucho nunca lo olviden nunca y tu Souta hazle caso a tu hermana si amor-

-si mama te lo juro- mi hermano no paraba de llorar

-y tu hija mia cuida a tu hermano y se fuerte por él y por tu hijo amor lamento mucho no estar cuando nazca mi nieto pero lo mirare desde el cielo y amor mírame- la mire - cuando encuentres al muchacho ideal se feliz y no te niegues el derecho de ser feliz si amor – yo solo asentí con muchas lagrimas

Estaba trabajando aunque mi jefe Mioga no quería por mi estado pero siempre le decía tengo que trabajar para sustentar a mi familia dirán una joven de 16 años casi 17 cuidar de un niño de 7 años y uno en camino pero si cuando mi madre murió se querían llevara a mi hermano de mi lado y a mí me querían llevar a otro lugar nos querían separar pero gracias al testamento de mi madre y a la ayuda del amigo de mi padre el director pude tener la custodia de mi hermano y así fue que pude criar a mi hermano con solo una condición que me dijo la cuidadora social

–tienes que venir a una terapia cada una vez cada dos meses entendido- yo solo asentí y aquí estoy trabajando en mi noveno meses de embarazo

-niña tú deberías de estar descansando ya que tu hijo puede llegar pronto –

-lo se Mioga lo sé pero ya sabes como soy pero al menos di que solo estoy en la caja registradora sentada y no caminado por todos lados como antes-

-bueno si pero aun así deberías estas guardando reposo-

-lo se Mioga pero mírame estoy bien no me pasara nada- pero en eso empiezo a sentir un líquido que rore por mis piernas –hay no puede ser Mioga –

-que pasa mi niña-

-creo que se me rompió la fuente ya voy a tener a mi bebe-

Mioga en ese momento se pone muy nervioso y grita – rápido una ambulancia que nuestra niña ya va a tener a su bebe – y solo escucho a todos gritando cosas como felicidades, una ambulancia, y mi amiga Ayame

-no te preocupes yo voy por tu hermano a la escuela y lo llevo al hospital –

-gracias Ayame muchas gracias amiga – en eso llega la ambulancia yo ya estaba dentro cuando –haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me duele mucho –

-es normal señorita pero aún le falta para que dé a luz máximo unas 4 horas mas

-queee cuatro horas más- eso fue lo único que dije

-si más o menos pero no se preocupe ya estamos por llegar al hospital –

Al llegar me pusieron en un cuarto con un raro cinto en mi vientre y muchos aparatos más, el médico me dijo que aún me falta muchas más contracciones y si hay estuve por varias horas

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- yo ya no podía más estaba sudando mucho y me dolía mucho ya no podía mas

-puja ya es la hora de que nazca – en eso siento un alivio y un llanto se hace presente en la sala y sin darme cuanta empecé a llorar pero de alegría y mucha alegría

-felicidades es un baroncito muy sano y pesa 3 kilos muchas felicidades - miro como se acerca una enfermera con mi bebe en eso me lo ponen en mi regazo

-o mírate amor estar hermoso - en eso abre sus ojitos – o amor tus ojitos verdes y tu pelito pelirrojo estas hermoso –

-y dígame ya pensó un nombre para este angelito –

Lo mire y dije – Shippo – lo mire ese era mi otra razón para vivir mi querido Shippo

Y así transcurrió ese día, ya al amanecer del día siguiente pudieron entrar mi hermano que se moría por conocer a su sobrino, mi amiga Ayame y el abuelo Mioga

Entra mi amiga toda alegre con mi hermano Souta -Buenos días nueva mama como has estado –

-bien y dime como se portó Souta en tu casa Ayame –

-muy bien amiga tu hermano es muy obediente y bien portado además a mi familia no les molesta cuidarlo dicen que adoran tenerlo en casa ya que es muy chico y lo pueden mimar a cada rato mas de lo que a mí me mimaban -

-jaja ya veo – se incorporó mejor en la cama

-hermana donde está mi sobrino ya quiero verlo –

-horita me lo van a traer ya verás solo lo llevaron para cambiarle el pañal – en eso una enfermera entra con un pequeño bulto en su regazo y miro como me lo deja en mi regazo en eso sale y todos se acercan a mi

-tranquilos todos verán al pequeño dejen a la pobre madre que respire –

-gracias abuelo Mioga, y si aquí está mi bebe-

-hermana como lo llamaras –

-si amiga como se llamara –

-se llamara Shippo –

-Qué lindo podemos verlo - y así se pasaron todo ese día mirando, cargando, chuleando, y diciendo casa cosa a mi pequeño bebe –

Ya casi se acaba la hora de visita pero antes de eso entra la doctora – buenas tardes mama dígame como está usted y él bebe –

-bien gracias, cuando cree que pueda salir para volver al trabajo – y veo que todos me miran no con muy buenos ojos nadie

-bueno del hospital en 2 días mas y para que empiece el trabajo yo diría que descanse lo mínimo un mes pero yo le diría que este con su beb meses – al oír eso me asuste ya que tenía que trabajar para sacar a mi familia adelante

-pero tengo que trabajar para sacar el dinero para vivir… - pero en eso Mioga se acerca y me dice

-mi niña para eso no hay problema por el trabajo él te esperara y por el dinero mira – mire como saco un sobre y me lo entrega – todos en el trabajo te queremos mucho y todos cooperamos y esto fue lo que juntamos y cada fin de semana iré yo mismo a dejarte la despensa y no quiero un no por respuesta entendido te queremos mucho y es lo mínimo que podemos hacer –

No podía negarme ya que él no me lo iba a aceptar un no por respuesta y viendo mejor las cosas si iba a necesitar ese dinero – gracias muchas gracias abuelo Mioga – y sin querer algunas lágrimas rebeldes salieron

-bueno chicos tendré que pedirles que se retiren ya que las horas de visitas acabaron – todos empezaron a renegar cada uno echando mil escusas pero no se pudieron quedar así son las cosas. Pasaron los días y al fin me dieron el alta mi amiga Ayame como siempre vino por mi junto con mi hermano y mi abuelo Mioga, así fuimos a mi pequeño departamento y cuando entre vi que estaba limpia mire que en la cocina había comida echa, abrí el refri y estaba lleno de vasijas llenas entre mi cuarto y mire una hermosa cuna un hermoso entrepaño lleno de ropa para él bebe y para mí y había todo lo que un bebe necesita yo no podía creer todo lo que hacían por mi ellos sin ser de mi familia me trataban muy bien y los quería mucho.

-lo del bebe es porque lo queremos y lo de tu ropa es por tu cumpleaños que ya mero es -

-o chicos gracias esto es mucho enserio-

-Kagome te queremos y esto es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti –

Y así pasaron los meses 3 meses para ser exacto hable con Mioga y a regañadientes me dejo regresar pero como no tenia a nadie con quien dejar a Shippo le pedí permiso de llevarlo al trabajo ya que solo era la cajera él podía estar junto a mí y claro no hubo ningún problema al contrario él ya me tenía una pequeña cunita para mi bebe.

Ya han pasado 2 meses que empecé a trabajar otra vez pero esta vez con diferencia que tengo un bebe y tengo 17 años hoy a ávido mucho trabajo dieron las 4 cuando entraron varios chicos uno tenía el pelo negro amarado en una coleta y ojos azules era muy guapo otro era una chava ojos cafés pelo largo muy largo pero amarado en una coleta era linda pero el tercer muchacho era hermoso realmente hermosos era un dios en la tierra pelo plateado lo tenía suelto sus ojos o sus ojos eran color oro como el sol o Kami no podía dejar de mirarlo se notaba que era mucho más alto que yo y que ambos estaban estudiando gastronomía en la escuela que esta cercas de aquí en eso se acercan los 3 chicos

-buenas tardes mi bella dama… - yo estaba en shock por cómo me había llamado

-déjala mendigo mujeriego desgraciado – yo solo vi cómo le planteada un lindo golpe en la cabeza –lo siento mucho este mujeriego por desgracia es mi novio –

-jaja está bien no importa dígame que van a comer- pero en eso mi pequeño empieza llorar mi pequeño en eso el hermoso peli plateado se asoma a verlo

-o pero mira qué lindo bebe es tuyo -

\- si es mi bebe y si es hermoso – pensé - pero tú también lo eres muy hermosos - no puede ser que hermosa voz tiene enserio que era un ángel que bajo a la tierra

-puedo cargarlo – yo solo asentí y dije

-a él no le gusta que cualquiera lo cargue – pero en el momento que lo carga Shippo deja de llorar y lo mira y le muestra una hermosa sonrisa y le agarra con una manita un mechón de cabello

-pero mira qué lindo eres, te gusta mi cabello pequeño disculpa como se llama – me mira y eso me cautiva y mucho

-se llama Shippo – yo solo lo miraba que jugaba con él al upa se miraba tan hermoso

-hola pequeño Shippo yo me llamo Inuyasha Taisho – que hermoso nombre pero que me pasa

-bueno amigo ya deja al pobre Shippo en su cuna –

-no seas mala Sango el pequeño me quiere –

-jaja bueno que van a comer porque creo que hayan venido a ver a mi lindo bebe-

-bueno primero que nada Inuyasha ya deja al pobre, en segundo 2 platillos del día y este que está robando a su hijo una la comida especial verdad Inuyasha y 3 jugos de naranja –

-si sango ya sabes lo que me gusta – no paraba de jugar con mi hijo

-amigo ya mejor dígale a la hermosa señorita que te quieres comer a su hijo –

-Miroku no seas tonto no me lo comería es tan lindo como para ser comido verdad que eres muy lindo para ser comido lindo –

-Inuyasha ya déjalo en paz que dirá su madre-

-ok ya lo dejare – pero en eso que lo deja en su cunita Shippo empieza otra vez a llorar - ya ven a le gusta estar con migo –

-ya amigo y díganos bella dama cuanto seria por todo –

-225 sería el total joven –

Ya el joven pago y la pareja se fue a la meso menos Inuyasha se quedó embobado con mi hijo

-disculpe mi atrevimiento pero como se llama usted mama –

-me llamo Kagome Higurashi –

-pero que lindo nombre tienes Kagome, me pregunto si podría cargar más al pequeño al menos aunque me entreguen mi comida te parece digo si no es molestia para usted – lo pensé por un buen rato pero después lo mire a los ojos y vi que era un joven bueno

-claro además se ve que a Shippo le caes muy bien – en eso lo carga y me pregunta lo que sabía tarde o temprano me preguntaría

-y el padre – eso me dolió pero era algo normal

-pues no tiene padre –

-como murió –

-yo amo a mi hijo y no lo cambiaría por nada pero, fue producto de una… violación – note como su mirada se entristeció y sus pupilas se abrieron

-lo lamento mucho dígame cuantos meses tiene y que edad tienes –

-tiene justo 3 meses y yo 17 años –

-yo tengo 20 años a qué hora sales del trabajo –

-a las 7:30 porque – no sabía para que quería saber eso

-bueno pues porque planeo pasar por ti a esa hora y acompañarte a tu casa – que

-no es necesario de verdad yo…-

-insisto por favor-

No sé por qué pero no me pude negar – está bien –

-yo salgo a las 6 te molesta que venga y este con tu hijo mientras sales – vaya que joven más lindo

-no hay problema – en ese momento mire a mi hijo que se quedó dormidito en los brazos de Inuyasha en eso lo deja en la cuna para ir a comer

POV INUYASHA

Cunando entre a la cafetería la vi a ella a una bella mujer detrás de la caja registradora es bella con ese hermoso cabello azebeche esos ojos cafés y esa hermosa sonrisa, en eso escucho un llanto y miro a un hermoso bebe me asome a verlo.

-o pero mira qué lindo bebe es tuyo – tenía miedo que me diga que si pero tenía que saber

\- si es mi bebe y si es hermoso – pensé - pero tú también lo eres muy hermosa y bella - pero que bella vos tiene parece un ángel cantando

-puedo cargarlo – le pregunte

-a él no le gusta que cualquiera lo cargue – pero en el momento en que lo carge el pequeño Shippo dejo de llorar y le dedique una sonrisa y me agarra con su pequeña manita un mechón de mi cabello

-pero mira qué lindo eres, te gusta mi cabello pequeño disculpa como se llama – mire a su bella madre

-se llama Shippo – así que me puse a jugar con él al upa y solo miraba como reia

-hola pequeño Shippo yo me llamo Inuyasha Taisho –

-bueno amigo ya deja al pobre Shippo en su cuna – hay pero porque

-no seas mala Sango el pequeño me quiere – y sí que me quería y mucho

-si sango ya sabes lo que me gusta – no le prestaba mucha atención a nada masque al niño y a su madre

-amigo ya mejor dígale a la hermosa señorita que te quieres comer a su hijo – su me lo quiero comer pero a besos pero también a la madre

-Miroku no seas tonto no me lo comería es tan lindo como para ser comido verdad que eres muy lindo para ser comido lindo – no sé qué me pasaba pero ese bebe me tenía loco como si de mi propio hijo se tratase

-Inuyasha ya déjalo en paz que dirá su madre- pues que soy una buena persona

-ok ya lo dejare – pero en eso lo dejo en su cunita y en eso Shippo empieza otra vez a llorar - ya ven a le gusta estar con migo –

-ya amigo y díganos bella dama cuanto seria por todo –

-225 sería el total joven –

Ya el joven pago y la pareja se fue a la meso menos yo me quede embobado con el bebe

-disculpe mi atrevimiento pero como se llama usted mama – tenía que saberlo

-me llamo Kagome Higurashi – que bello nombre

-pero que lindo nombre tienes Kagome, me pregunto si podría cargar más al pequeño al menos aunque me entreguen mi comida te parece digo si no es molestia para usted – me atreví solo porque se nota que ella sabía que no le aria nada malo al pequeño

-claro además se ve que a Shippo le caes muy bien – lo carge y le pregunte lo que tanto no quería saber

-y el padre – eso me dolió pero era algo normal de preguntar

-pues no tiene padre – que bien digo

-como murió –

-yo amo a mi hijo y no lo cambiaría por nada pero, fue producto de una… violación – cuando escuche eso me aterre me hervía la sangre

-lo lamento mucho dígame cuantos meses tiene y que edad tienes – pero que directo soy

-tiene justo 3 meses y yo 17 años – o es muy joven

-yo tengo 20 años, a qué hora sales del trabajo –

-a las 7:30 porque – genial

-bueno pues porque planeo pasar por ti a esa hora y acompañarte a tu casa –

-no es necesario de verdad yo…- pero que linda

-insisto por favor – que diga que si

– Está bien – esas fueron las mejores palabras de mi vida

-yo salgo a las 6 te molesta que venga y este con tu hijo mientras sales –

-no hay problema – en ese momento mire a su hijo que se quedó dormidito en mis brazos en eso lo deje en su linda cunita para yo ir a comer

Al terminar salí y pero antes me despedí de Kagome y se el pequeño Shippo sin antes decirles que regresaría a las 6. Ya en las clases de cocina no me podía quitar de la mente a esa hermosa mujer y a su hijo no sé por qué pero desde ese instante me encariñe con ese pequeño y me fascino Kagome y mucho, e moría porque dieran las 6 y salir corriendo pero Miroku me be y me dice

-amigo se nota que te mueres por salir he ir a ver a Kagome verdad –

-y que si me muero ir a verla que está mal -

-no la verdad es que me alegro que ellas encontrado a alguien digo porque desde que la viste no le quitaste los ojos de encima, pero no te importa que tenga ella un hijo –

-no claro que no al contrario me encanta su hijo yo no le veo el problema -

Y así me la pase todas las clases pensando en Kagome y en todas las cosas que puedo hacer para ganarme su corazón y que confié bien en mi hasta que dieron las 6 Sali disparado al café entre y la vi y la salude

Así pase el resto del día hasta que dieron las 6 y vi como entraba Inuyasha y se dirigía así mí desde la puerta vi que me saludaba y yo le devolví el saludo

-hola Kagome y Shippo como están –

-estamos bien gracias –

Y así se la paso el resto del tiempo Inuyasha cargando a mi hijo y se pusieron a jugar uno con el otro hasta que salí del trabajo

-bueno este es mi auto – era una linda camioneta – dirás por qué una camioneta y no un carro deportivo – yo solo asentí – bueno es que nunca me aun gustado esos carros mucho prefiero estas cómodas y amplias camionetas – y me dio una hermosa sonrisa y yo me sonroje lo sé porque sentí mi rostro muy caliente

Y así nos dirigimos a mi departamento pero antes fuimos al súper, a comprar algo para cocinar bueno más bien fue su idea ya al llegar le dije –mi departamento es muy pequeño y… -

-eso no es problema Kagome –

Al llegar él se puso a cocinar me dio mucha pena pues después de clases que venga a cocinar me dio mucha pena pero él decía – para mí es un gusto pequeña – con pequeña me derritió. Y así estuvimos toda la noche comiendo y ablando de cosas de su familia me dijo que su padre era un gran chef y dueño de los hoteles Taisho y restaurantes Shikon y que su madre era una buena ama del agar y que tenía un hermano mayor que él se hacía cargo de varios hoteles pero que a él le gusto más la cocina que las cosas del hotel pero claro me dijo que su padre le había regalado un hotel me dijo que no tenia de otra más que aceptarlo pero le gustaba más la cocina. A mi hermano le agrado mucho Inuyasha que antes de irse a dormir le dijo a Inuyasha

– tienes me autorización de salir con mi hermana - y se fue corriendo a su cuarto y yo solo me quede como un tomate

-lo siento mucho mi hermano es muy…-

-está bien –

Han pasado ya 2 meses desde que conocía a Inuyasha desde ese momento él siempre me lleva a mi casa y siempre asemos las compras del departamento la verdad parecemos una familia y casi siempre salimos cada vez que podemos la verdad es que me he enamorado mucho de el pero porque, él se figaría en mí en una madre soltera y pobre y que cuida a su hermano menor no tengo nada que darle él es rico tiene una carrera, tiene familia y tiene todo el derecho de enamorarse de una persona libre de responsabilidades no como yo que apenas puedo mantenerme y como si fuera poco los dueños del departamento le subieron a la renta y ya no puedo seguir pagándola que voy a hacer donde viviré.

-Lo sentimos mucha señorita pero si en una semana no paga tendrá que desalojar el departamento –

-pero a donde iré a vivir no cuento con mucho dinero y cuido a mi hermano y tengo a un bebe –

-lo sentimos mucho enserio señorita pero es la ley – y se fue

Y eso es todo mi vida empeora, cuando pensé que las cosas habían mejorado tenía un departamento mi hijo crecía sano y fuerte y a mi hermano le dieron una beca en la escuela eso me alegre mucho y mis citas y visitas con Inuyasha han aumentado y eso me agrada, pero ahora con esto que are no puedo ir a vivir con Ayame y sus padres eso no y menos le daré problemas a Mioga que are.


	2. la vida cambia ara bien

La vida cambia para bien

Y eso es toda mi vida empeora siempre, cuando pensé que las cosas habían mejorado tenía un departamento mi hijo crecía sano y fuerte y a mi hermano le dieron una beca en la escuela eso me alegre mucho y mis citas y visitas con Inuyasha han aumentado y eso me agrada, pero ahora con esto que are no puedo ir a vivir con Ayame y sus padres eso no y menos le daré problemas a Mioga que are.

POV INUYASHA

Yo estaba dormido en mi cómoda cama, soñando y pensando en Kagome, muy tranquilo y sin molestar a nadie cuando escucho la puerta y no era cualquier puerta sino la de mi cuarto, yo solo me pregunte quien será el individuo que lo molesta a estas ahora, la verdad es qué no avía visto la ahora solo supuse que sería temprano, hasta que escuche su voz

-amigo sal de tu cama, o entro a sacarte a las malas tu elijes – mendigo Miroku, maldita se ahora en la que le di una copia de llaves de mi casa porque me tuvo que convencer hasta que lo recordé…

Estaba en mi casa, descansando en el patio y sin saber me había quedado dormido, muy tranquilamente y sin molestar a nadie hasta que sentí a alguien que me estaba meneando y diciéndome

****************************-flash back-*****************************

-amigo no vayas a la luz – yo aún tenía los ojos cerrados y pensé – pero que chingados pasa- hasta que abrí los ojos y mire a Miroku que tenía las manos en mis hombros y con sus ojos cerrados diciendo

-no mueras amigo tienes mucho por que vivir – luego vi que hizo una pausa- pero me puedo quedar con tu casa – y hay decidí darle un chingaso en el estómago para que se callara-

-mendigo loco pero que te pasa por dices eso y…- y me le quede viendo – como demonios entraste a mi casa –

-hajaja pues – y el tarado me dijo que trepo la reja ya que estaba tocando por más de 10 minutos y el tonto pensó que estaba muerto – y buen te vi aquí echado y pensé que habías muerto o que te había pasado algo–

-pero que idiota eres – no podía poner otra cara más que de eres un tonto – estoy bien y a que viene eso de dame tu casa-

-jajaj eso fue lo pensé lo siento por soñar – mmmmm es todo lo que pensé

-oye tienes que darte otra copia de llaves de tu casa –

-para que la quieres – solo la quiere para molestarme

El muy tarado me dijo… - pos para entrar y a sino no tendré que brincar la barda a la otras y que tal si te pasa algo, o si… - ya no pude dejar lo que siga hablando -

-ya cállate – lo mire con fastidio – está bien te daré una copia pero deja de joder –

************************-fin del flash back-*****************************

Y así fue como le di una copia de llaves de mi casa y ese fue el peor error que pude hacer ahora lo tengo en mi casa a toda ahora como horita –ya voy no molestes que es temprano-

-claro que no amigo son las 9:20 y las clases empiezan en 10 minutos ya levántate – al escuchar la hora que era mire mi reloj y efectivamente ya era muy tarde me cambie rápido y al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto él estaba sentado junto a la puerta – ya ándale que es tarde – le dije y salí corriendo a la cocina y agarre un muffin

-amigo hay café lo ice al notar que tu auto estaba hay así que…-

-gracias amigo – agarre un termo y lo llene de café y así nos fuimos a la escuela

Las clases se me hacían eternas ya que moría por que den las 4 para ir a la cafetería y ver a mi bella Kagome pero siempre pasa que quenado más rápido quieres que se pase el tiempo siempre pasa lo contrario más y más lento se hacen los minuto y las horas, ya no podía soportarlo para mi fuero siglos pero al fin dieron las 4 como que me llamo Inuyasha Taisho salí disparado a la cafetería no espere a nadie solo corrí. Ya estaba en la puerta de la cafetería cuando la abrí pero la sorpresa que me lleve cuando no estaba en la caja registradora y con mi mirada la empecé a buscar hasta que su amiga Ayame salió y me dijo.

-si buscas a Kagome ella no vino hoy y o dijo porque – me miro y me dijo – lo siento pero tengo que trabajar pero si quieres puedes ir a su casa a ver que paso - y se fue a seguir con sus deberes en eso entran sango y Miroku

-amigo ni nos esperaste – pero no les tome importancia yo solo me di loa vuelta y Sali de ahí pero sin antes decirles

-iré a ver a Kagome ya que no vino digan le a los maestros que tuve una emergencia gracias – y salí a su casa

POV KAGOME

Y hay estaba en la puerta de mi pequeña si mi pequeña porque desde que la vi estoy sumamente enamorado de ella, así que me dispuse a tocar.

Hoy decidí no ir a trabajar solo por el hecho de la noticia que acababa de recibir no podía ir y tener un buen semblante digo como se supone que se debería actuar, hay que daría si en mi vida al menos tuviera a un familiar o … - en que pienso claro que no a Inuyasha no lo puedo molestar o meter en mi vida y menos por esto que le diría, hola inu sabes ya no tendré en donde vivir puedo vivir con tigo es que te amo y… hay pero que cosas digo – pero algo se me estaba olvidando exacto Inuyasha en que pues que él desde que lo conocí él siempre va a comer al café y juega con Shippo y lego el me lleva a mi casa, pero como se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle me va a preguntar qué porque falte y rallos de seguro el va querer venir a mi casa pasa saber …

-O alguien toca la puerta quien será - pero esa pregunta se contestó sola en segundos

-Kagome ábreme soy yo Inuyasha estas bien – no puede ser Inuyasha que hare ahora

-si… hay voy- rayos ahora que le diré – así que le fui a abrir la puerta, cuando lo mire a los ojos note que es estaba algo mortificado- que ocurre inuy…-

Pero no pude terminar ya que me encontraba en los brazos de Inuyasha – o pequeña me asustaste mucho hoy que no te vi en la cafetería que salí de clases y vine aquí – que hizo que

-qué hiciste que – intente zafarme pero se me fue inútil

-pues que quería que hiciera no te vi me asuste pensé que algo te había pasado a ti o a Shippo o incluso a tu hermano Kagome no me hagas esto si – no pude creer lo que me está diciendo, le preocupe y no solo yo sino también a mi hermano y a mi hijo

-estoy bien inu enserio mírame estoy bien estamos todos bien Inuyasha – más que insistí en que ya no estuviera mortificado se me fue inútil

-pero, porque no fuiste a trabajar hoy dime pequeña me asusté mucho – ¿porque se mortifica tanto por mí?

-este - que le diré, no quiero meterlo en mis problemas

-y quiero que me digas la verdad – yo solo me enfoque en su mirada que con sus ojos me pedía a gritos solo la verdad, pero que le puedo decir, la verdad es triste y dolorosa y conociéndolo bien me va a querer ayudar y eso no puedo permitirlo no por dignidad o orgullo sino por respeto a el

\- es que… yo… me quede dormida y vi la hora y deje ya ni modo ya se me hizo tarde mejor me quedo en cama – le di una sonrisa falsa esperando que me creyera

-no te creo- que pero si soné bastante convincente en que falle no entiendo

-pero es ver…-

\- la verdad Kagome tu nunca faltas al trabajar, no importa a que ahora llegues pero tú nunca faltas dime la verdad o no me iré hasta que me digas la verdad – pero que insistente es

\- pues – suspire - ha ya que tarde o temprano lo sabrá y se molestara porque no se lo dije antes y más aún si se entera por alguien más – me senté en el sillón me agache y puse mis manos en la cabeza me quede hay un rato, luego lo mire a los ojos

-pasa algo malo Kagome – solo vi que se sentó a mi lado – sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad – me puso un brazo en mi hombro

-si confió en ti – se detuvo un momento – es solo que hoy vinieron a decirme que le aumentaron a la renta – decidí mirarlo mejor a su rostro – y la verdad no sé cómo le are y me dijeron que si no pago en una semana me desalojaran y la verdad le aumentaron mucho y ni con que ahorro de la beca de Souta alcanzo y para colmo aumentaron casi todas las cosas para bebe y no sé qué hacer – ya se lo dije pero me siento mal va a pensar que quiero pedirle dinero y eso no es cierto

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio la verdad no sabía qué me iba a decir o que estaba pensando de mi o la verdad tenía miedo se lo que me iba a decir no quiero que me vea como una amiga con muchos problemas ya más de los que ya tenía antes.

POV INUYASHA

Y hay estaba en la puerta de mi pequeña si mi pequeña porque desde que la vi estoy sumamente enamorado de ella, así que me dispuse a tocar.

-Kagome ábreme soy yo Inuyasha estas bien – ojala y este todo bien

-si… hay voy - genial esta e casa eso significa que está bien – escucho algunos pasos que se dirigen a la puerta- que ocurre inuy…-

Pero al verla no deje que termine de hablar ya que al verla me lance a abrazarla eso era lo que más deseaba – o pequeña me asustaste mucho hoy que no te vi en la cafetería que salí de clases y vine aquí – supe que no debí decir eso, ya que sé que se va a enojar con migo

-qué hiciste que – note cono intentaba zafarme pero no la deje es mía egoístamente mía

-pues que quería que hiciera no te vi me asuste pensé que algo te había pasado a ti o a Shippo o incluso a tu hermano Kagome no me hagas esto si – no me perdonaría s algo te pasara algo a ti o a tu hermano y a Shippo los amo mucho a todos como si fuera mi familia

-estoy bien inu enserio mírame estoy bien estamos todos bien Inuyasha – que peso de encima me quitas pequeña pero por que abra faltado

-pero, porque no fuiste a trabajar hoy dime pequeña me asusté mucho –

-este -

-y quiero que me digas la verdad – no me importa que es yo le ayudare en todo

\- es que… yo… me quede dormida y vi la hora y deje ya ni modo ya se me hizo tarde mejor me quedo en cama –

Me di una sonrisa falsa pero no le creí nada - no te creo – te conozco Kagome - pero es ver…-

\- la verdad Kagome tu nunca faltas al trabajar, no importa a que ahora llegues pero tú nunca faltas dime la verdad o no me iré hasta que me digas la verdad –

\- pues – note que suspiro eso no era bueno vi que se senté en el sillón y como agacha y pone las manos en la cabeza eso me asueto más luego me miro vi en su rostro algo de angustia

-pasa algo malo Kagome – me senté a su lado – sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad – y puso mi brazo en su hombro

-si confió en ti – vamos Kagome yo estoy aquí – es solo que hoy vinieron a decirme que le aumentaron a la renta – me miro con mas a los ojos como buscando algo – y la verdad no sé cómo le are y me dijeron que si no pago en una semana me desalojaran y la verdad le aumentaron mucho y ni con que ahorro de la beca de Souta alcanzo y para colmo aumentaron casi todas las cosas para bebe y no sé qué hacer – Kagome que duras cosas tienes que pasar tu sola pero eso acaba ahora

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio yo por mi parte le quería proponer algo pero tenía miedo que pensara mal de mí la verdad es que no sabía qué me iba a decir con la propuesta que le tengo ya que no quiero que me aleje de ella mejor dicho de ellos.

POV KAGOME

Oigo como Shippo llora así que sin mirarlo fui así su cuna que estaba en mi cuarto lo tome y lo empecé a arrullar – ya no llores amor mami está aquí ya, ya – hasta que sentí como unos fuerte pero cálidos brazos me rodeaban mi cintura

-shh no digas nada pequeña - solo podía sentir esos brazos can cálidos y protectores esos brazos que tanto adoro y de repente algo dentro de mi está hirviendo era algo cálido era algo hermoso, era algo increíble, era si esto es amor

\- ya dejo que llorar, - sonreí – siempre deja de llorar cuando estas cercas sabes – solo escuche como rio y como me abraza más fuerte pero cálido y suave

-lo sé pequeña lo sé – sentí como beso la cabeza sentí que se empezaba alejar

-no… me dejes- es lo único que dije y después me abrazo de frente me acuno tal y como yo lo hacía con mi bebe y aspire su aroma olía tan bien a bosque fresco ese aroma me encantaba de el

Pasamos así más de 30 minutos hasta que decidí hablar – tengo que acostar a Shippo en su cuna – asi que sentí como me dejo de abrazar y pude poner a mi bebe en su cuna luego escuche como mi hermano dice

-hermana tengo hambre – y yo solo me quede con una cara de acabo de dormir a Shippo no grites salí de mi cuarto y fui hasta la cocina donde él estaba

-no grites ya que acabo de dormir a Shippo – el solo me mira y me dice

-lo siento hermana perdón – y en ese momento sale Inuyasha de mi cuarto

-con que tienes hambre hee-

-si mucha, mucha –

-bueno que les parece si preparo la cena –

-siiii-

-Inuyasha no es necesario de verdad – lo que no quería es que supiera que el refrigerador estaba casi vacío igual que los estantes

-insisto – en eso miro que abre el ferri y me mira – no hay casi nada Kagome, desde cuando esta así-

-hee… como le digo que esta así desde ayer en la mañana y que solo hemos comido 2 huevos en total uno cada quien, pero en eso mi hermano contesto

-desde ayer en la mañana – solo lo mire

-y no has comido nada hoy –

-si un huevo yo y otro mi hermana - con esas palabras casi me muero pues qué tipo de persona soy que no puede alimentar a su familia como se debe

-que Kagome eso es verdad – me miro y yo solo pude asentir con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos

-pero no es culpa de mi hermana ella hace todo por cuidarnos bien – o Souta hermanito

-bueno hoy comerán en mi casa les parece –

-pero Inuyasha-

-por favor dejen que haga eso y claro mañana aremos las compras - Inuyasha eres un ángel pero estará bien que lo acepte

-por favor sii- solo miraba su cara lleno de amor como negarme a eso

-está bien Inuyasha pero solo esta ves si – solo lo mire como asentía

Después yo fui a agarre a Shippo agarre su pañalera y nos subimos al auto de Inuyasha, Souta está feliz íbamos en el camino cuando note que las casa por las que pasábamos eran enormes y hermosas y después paramos y vi como una enorme puerta de madera se abría asía los lados y dentro avía una casa hermosa y grande muy grande lo mire y el me dijo

-bienvenidos esta es mi humilde casa y también suya – yo reí humilde si claro si esto es humilde que será mi casa jajaja

Entramos yo solo pensaba que hermosa no paraba de observar mi al redero y después escuche como Inuyasha le dijo a Souta – allá en esa habitación hay muchos juguetes y muchos videojuegos si quieres puedes ir mientras este la cena te parece pero mientras quiero que vayas a la cocina que esta hay – miro como le señala donde está la cocina – hay, ay una caja de galletas y un jugo que hay en el refri y quiero que y vallas a jugar si

-si gracias - y salió corriendo hacia la cocina y después a la habitación de juegos

POV INUYASHA

Oigo como Shippo llora así que vi como Kagome fue por así que la seguí ella estaba cargando a Shippo junto a su cuna y luego lo empezó a arrullar y mire como le hablaba – ya no llores amor mami está aquí ya, ya – así que me acerque a ella y la abrase y rodie su cintura con mis brazos

-shh no digas nada pequeña - solo podía sentir ese cuerpo can cálidos sentí en ese momento algo cálido era algo hermoso, era algo increíble, era amor puro amor que sentía por ella, en ese momento escucho su voz

\- ya dejo que llorar, - yo sonreí – siempre deja de llorar cuando estas cercas sabes – ríe y la abrase más fuerte pero con suavidad y delicadeza

-lo sé pequeña lo sé – le bese su hermosa cabellera y al poco rato me empecé a separar de ella para poder abrazarla por el frente

-no… me dejes- al escuchar eso me dio más ánimo para abrasarla más pero esta vez por el frente la abrase más bien parecía que la cunaba a echa y a Shippo ya que ella aun lo tenía en brazos lo primero que hice fue respirar su aroma me encanta su aroma a flores de sakura han fresco y tan dulce era mi droga ese aroma para mi

Pasamos así más de 30 minutos hasta que ella decidió hablar – tengo que acostar a Shippo en su cuna – así que la deje de abrazar y vi cómo poner a Shippo en su cuna luego escuche como Souta grita

-hermana tengo hambre – y vi como salió corriendo yo me quede mire a Shippo y le di un beso en la cabeza y lo tape y fui tras Kagome

Escucho como Kagome le dice a Souta -no grites ya que acabo de dormir a Shippo –

-lo siento hermana perdón – y en ese momento salí de la habitación y llegue a la cocina y mire a Souta y le dije

-con que tienes hambre hee-

-si mucha, mucha –

-bueno que les parece si preparo la cena –

-siiii -

-Inuyasha no es necesario de verdad –

-insisto – en eso miro abrí el refri y vi que lo único que había era leche y algunos biberones hechos – no hay casi nada Kagome, desde cuando esta así -

-hee… -

-desde ayer en la mañana – solo me le quede viendo con algo de preocupación ¿no han comido nada?

-y no han comido nada hoy –

-si un huevo yo y otro mi hermana – que desde solo eso

-que Kagome eso es verdad – la mire fijamente

-pero no es culpa de mi hermana ella hace todo por cuidarnos bien –

-bueno hoy comerán en mi casa les parece –

-pero Inuyasha – no aceptare un no por respuesta

-por favor dejen que haga eso y claro mañana aremos las compras -

-por favor sii-

-está bien Inuyasha pero solo esta ves si – genial acepto no me la tendré que llevar a la fuerza

Después ella fue por Shippo y su pañalera y nos subimos al auto de Inuyasha, Souta está feliz íbamos en el camino a mi casa cuando note que Kagome miraba todo por la ventana con una cara de asombro luego paramos y vi como Kagome se asombra más al ver una enorme puerta de madera que se abría justo donde me pare y más cuando entramos vi la casa que había dentro me miro y le dije en forma graciosa

-bienvenidos esta es mi humilde casa y también suya – escuche que rio y sabia porque lo hizo y por dentro yo también reí

Entramos yo solo mira a Kagome como miraba para todos lados después mire a Souta y le dije a Souta – allá en esa habitación hay muchos juguetes y muchos videojuegos si quieres puedes ir mientras esta la cena te parece pero mientras quiero que vayas a la cocina que esta hay – le señale donde está la cocina – hay, ay una caja de galletas y un jugo que hay en el refri y quiero que y vallas a jugar si

-si gracias - y salió corriendo hacia la cocina y después a la habitación de juegos

POV KAGOME

En eso mire como Inuyasha me tare una hermosa cunita y me dijo – ponlo hay para que descanses – yo solo lo mire con sorpresa de que tenga esta cuna en su casa si se supone que él no tiene hijos así que puse a Shippo en la cuna y lo mire

-ya sé que hago yo con esta cunita, pues la compre para ti, para que cuando vengas con el tengas donde ponerlo- y me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a la cocina solo mire como se pone un mandil y se arremanga sus mangas y empieza a sacar cosas del refri de los estantes y sartenes estaba conmovida por todo lo que él estaba haciendo por mi definitivamente es un hombre maravilloso un hombre sin igual y del hombre de cual estoy profunda mente enamorada y ya no quiero ocultarlo nunca más …


	3. la felicidad es granciosa

La felicidad es grandiosa

POV KAGOME

En eso mire como Inuyasha me trae una hermosa cunita y me dijo – ponlo hay para que descanses – yo solo lo mire con sorpresa de que tenga esta cuna en su casa si se supone que él no tiene hijos así que puse a Shippo en la cuna y lo mire

-ya sé que hago yo con esta cunita, pues la compre para ti, para que cuando vengas con el tengas donde ponerlo- y me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a la cocina solo mire como se pone un mandil y se arremanga sus mangas y empieza a sacar cosas del refri de los estantes y sartenes estaba conmovida por todo lo que él estaba haciendo por mi definitivamente es un hombre maravilloso un hombre sin igual y del hombre de cual estoy profunda mente enamorada y ya no quiero ocultarlo nunca más.

En eso escucho a Inuyasha llamándome – Kagome ven siéntate aquí – así que fui y me senté en una silla que estaba en la en la isla de la cocina y lo mire como partía los vegetales y me miro y me pregunto

-pescado o carne que se te apetece – yo la verdad no sabía ase años que no comía carne ya que era demasiada cara pero amaba el pescado así que le dije – no se la verdad ase mucho que no como carne pero amo el pescado –

\- bueno hoy comeremos los dos te parece – o so asentí estala verdad muy feliz

\- te ayudo en algo- le pregunte el me miro y me dijo

-no hoy eres la invitada de honor hoy a mí me toca cocinar – pero yo le quería ayudar así soy yo muy cooperativa así que insistí

-ándale deja te ayudo sii - y le puse cara de niña que no mata ni una mosca

-jaja no pongas esa cara que me aras decirte que si- así que seguí con esa misma cara hasta que me dijo

-está bien me puedes ayudar tramposa – y me saco la lengua y me acerque a el

-en que te ayudo –

-hay en el escurridor esta una lechuga y una tabla para cortar traíllas para acá – así que hice lo que me pidió ya estando de regreso me dijo – bien ponte alado mío y córtala a la mitad y cada mitad córtalas a lo ancho – pero él me quiso enseñar así que se puso detrás mío y me tomo la mano donde estaba el cuchillo y empezó a cortar la lechuga y me decía – así se ase – pero me lo decía al oído eso me gusto ya que tenía su aliento en mi rostro

-si ya aprendí chef – me burle de el pero el rio

-jaja que graciosa niña - yo solo le saque la lengua pero al hacerlo note que estaba su rostro junto al mío y más aún nuestros labios estaban tan cercas milímetros de distancia y supe al instante que me avía sonrojado pues sentía mi rostro que hervía después sentí como me había besado la punta de la nariz yo abrí los ojos por completo después me dijo

-eres muy hermosa lo sabes – yo solo me congele y vi cómo se acercaba más a mis labios yo solo no sabía que hacer ya a unos milímetros paro y me dijo - sabes Kagome, desde el momento en que te vi me muero por besar estos labios tan lindos – y si en ese momento sentí unos labios en los míos por unos segundos no pude hacer nada estaba en shock pero luego recupere la conciencia empecé a corresponderle antes de que se separara de mí y en ese instante sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y en ese momento me voltea para quedar cara a cara pero sin separarnos del beso ese beso que me hacía sentir muchas cosa pero las más importantes fueron sinceridad y amor, amor verdadero y puro puse mi mano en su pecho y pude sentir como latía su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el mío una de sus manos estaban en mi cintura la otra en mi cabeza, en ese momento me sentía en las nubes en un hermoso sueño del cual no quería que nadie me despierte, para ese momento duro horas las mejores horas de mi vida pero apenas avían pasado máximo un minuto hasta que nos separamos ambos teníamos el aliento agitado los labio rojos y ambos estábamos ruborizados pero él se miraba tan lindo así nos miramos por un rato más hasta que el horno empezó a sonar yo en ese momento odie a ese horno me alejo de mi inu si mío ya no le ocultare lo que siento por el luego me miro y dijo

\- Kagome puedes poner esas tablas en el centro de en la mesa – yo solo asentí lo puse y vi como él ponía la comida en las tablas- gracias – y me da un beso corto en los labios me sonroje aún más de lo que estaba – me gusta cuando te sonrojas así y más sabiendo que es por mí – muy bien eso basto, pues sabía que estaba echa un tomate trajo la lechuga y platos y vasos y una jarra de limonada con hielos pero yo seguía en ese mismo punto aun helada pero feliz pues tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y supe que el sabía por que se acercó a mí y me dijo – amo verte feliz - me beso la mejilla y me dijo – eres hermosa – vi como empezó a ir por mi hermano lo llamo y se note como se tardaban pero al poco rato saliero. Ya todos en la cosina nos sentamos a comer, Shippo aún seguía dormido mientras comíamos hablábamos de cosas como lo que hacía Souta en la escuela de cómo le iba que si le gustaba asistir y de que quiere estudiar cuando crezca

POV INUYASHA

En eso momento me acorde que hace unos días había comprado una cunita portátil para Shippo así que fui por ella le mostré la cunita a Kagome note que se sorprendió mucho así que le dije – ponlo hay para que descanses – sabía que quería saber porque compre una cunita pero lo hice porque me encantaría que ellos vieran con migo pero aun eso no se lo puedo decir

-ya sé que hago yo con esta cunita, pues la compre para ti, para que cuando vengas con el tengas donde ponerlo – y me acerque y le di un beso en la frente y me fui a la cocían solo me puse mi mandil y me arremangue las mangas y empiece a sacar cosas del refri de los estantes y sartenes en fin todo lo que necesitaba. En eso mire a Kagome y la llame – Kagome ven siéntate aquí – así que vino y se senté en una silla que está en la en la isla de la cocina y empecé a partía los vegetales y la mire y le dije

-pescado o carne que se te apetece – la mire pensativa – no se la verdad ase mucho que no como carne pero amo el pescado – bueno serán ambas

\- bueno hoy comeremos los dos te parece – solo vi que asintió y vi que estaba muy feliz

\- te ayudo en algo-

-no hoy eres la invitada de honor hoy a mí me toca cocinar –

-ándale deja te ayudo sii –

-jaja no pongas esa cara que me aras decirte que si- con esa carita se ve tan linda y tierna que se me aria imposible decirle que no

-está bien me puedes ayudar tramposa – me rendí

-en que te ayudo –

-hay en el escurridor esta una lechuga y una tabla para cortar traíllas para acá – fue y regreso con lo que le pedí – bien ponte alado mío y córtala a la mitad y cada mitad córtalas a lo ancho – la mire y decidí he más a ella acercar y la única forma es enseñarle como cortar la lechuga fue la única escusa que encontré en ese momento así que me use detrás de ella muy pegado a ella y la tome de la mano donde tenía el cuchillo y empecé a cortarla

– así se ase – le dije muy cercas del oído

-si ya aprendí chef – a me salió burlona esta pequeña

-jaja que graciosa niña – y como su respuesta me saco la lengua pero al ella hacerlo note que estaba su rostro junto al mío y más aún nuestros labios estaban tan cercas milímetros de distancia y mire que su rostro había ruborizándose después baje mi mirada y bese su y note que había abierto más los ojos y le dije

-eres muy hermosa lo sabes – note que se había quedad estática y me fui acercando mas a sus labios pero antes de llegar a mi objetivo me detuve y le dije - sabes Kagome, desde el momento en que te vi me muero por besar estos labios tan lindos – y en ese momento continúe mi camino a eso labios que muero por probarlos uní míos con los de ella sentí como estaba aun estática pero no pensaba moverme separarme de ellos, luego de algunos segundos sentí como me correspondía en ese instante sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y en ese momento la voltea para poder tenerla cara a cara pero sin separarla de ese beso, ese beso que me hacía sentir muchas cosa que jamás sentí que podría sentir eso por nadie pero hay estaba con esa hermosa mujer de la cual está profundamente enamorado, lo que sentía era indescriptible, sentía calidez, tranquilidad, paz, un hogar , algo de es tan difícil de describir pero tan hermoso, la verdad sentía muchas cosas pero las más importantes las que nunca podre borrar de mi mente fueron amor verdadero y puro un amor use amor que te hace hacer cosas locas por el ser amado en ese momento sentí como puso su mano en mi pecho sabía que iba a notar como latía mi corazón pero ya no me importa, que sepa cómo me pone cuando estoy con ella como mi corazón se acelera cuando esta ella con migo, yo tenía una mano en su cintura la otra en su hermosa cabellera, en ese momento me sentía en el cielo en un hermoso sueño del cual no quería que nadie me despierte, yo sentía que avían pasado horas eternas besándola pero apenas eran a lo mucho un minuto pero ese era el mejor momento de mi vida que no cambiaría por nada nos separamos ambos teníamos el aliento agitado los labio rojos y ambos estábamos ruborizados la mire su rostro lo tenía como un ángel un ángel hermoso y ejemplar y único. Nos miramos por un rato más hasta que el horno empezó a sonar yo en ese momento odie a ese horno ya que me estaba haciendo que me aleje de mi dulce Kagome fui al horno saque la comida y mire a Kagome y le dije

\- Kagome puedes poner esas tablas en el centro de en la mesa – ella asintió y ya que puso las tablas yo coloque hay la ollas de comida - gracias – me acerque a ella y le plante un beso corto en los labios corto pero hermoso, note que se sonrojo y le susurre al oído – me gusta cuando te sonrojas así y más sabiendo que es por mí – luego fui por la lechuga y platos y vasos y una jarra de limonada con hielos la mire y me acerque a ella y le dije – amo verte feliz – y le bese la mejilla y le dijo – eres hermosa – así que fui por Souta al entrar a la habitación note que estaba muy entretenido jugando con los videojuegos y estaba muy feliz me dio dolor separarlo de ellos pero tenía que comer así que le hable – Souta ya está la cena quieres venir a comer –

-si claro – me miro – huele muy rico – y apago el juego y se levantó y se puso junto a mí – sabes me caes muy bien y te lo repito tienes mi permiso de enamorar a mi hermana y sabes – me miro y me pidió con sus manos que me agache así que me puse en su tamaño – se dé buena fuente que ella te ama mucho –

-así y quien es esa buena fuente – estaba feliz de saber eso

-de ella misma – yo me sorprendí

-si un día llegue temprano a casa y mi hermana estaba en su cuarto y escribía pero lo decía en voz alta y dijo

****************************-flash back-*****************************

-querido diario hoy saldré otra vez con Inuyasha no puedo negar sentir algo muy lindo por él y más cuando estamos los dos solos y juntos no te lo negare más diaria lo amo y mucho pero tengo miedo de que él no me corresponda… -

************************-fin del flash back-*****************************

-Ya no pude escuchar nada mas – me miro – dime tú la amas –

-si mucho la amo demasiado y estoy feliz sabiendo que aceptes que ame a tu hermana –

-claro ella ha sufrido mucho y se merece ser feliz y más si es con tigo-

Después de esa conversación le dije que - será mejor que vallamos a comer antes e que Kagome se pregunte porque tardamos te parece –

-si vamos tengo hambre – vi como puso su mano en su panista y salió a la cocina

Ya todos en la cocina nos sentamos a comer, Shippo aún seguía dormido mientras comíamos hablábamos de cosas como lo que hacía Souta en la escuela de cómo le iba que si le gustaba asistir y de que quiere estudiar cuando crezca y así estuvimos mucho tiempo hasta que Shippo despertó y mire como Kagome fue a ver a Shippo

POV KAGOME

Escuche a Shippo llorar así que supe que se había despertado así que fui a donde estaba – lo cargue – ya bebe ya llego mama ya no llores ya, ya – pero las que lo arrullaba no dejaba de llorar así que cheche si estaba sucio y no – que tienes amor- y en eso achucho a Inuyasha que me dice

-no tendrá hambre – claro debe ser eso así que fui por y bolso y me sorprende por lo que vi, no había traído ni leche y ni biberones ahora que are

-que pasa pequeña – no supe cuándo pero se puso detrás de mi – que pasa pequeña –

\- es que…- que pena – no traje ni biberones y ni leche – pensara que soy una mala madre – pero qué clase de madre soy…-

-no te preocupes Kagome saliste de tu casa muy rápido es normal olvidar algo – en eso lo mire alegándose a la cocina y abriendo algunos estantes y cuando se acercó a mí y mi asombro fue tanto al ver que traía un biberón y una lata de leche en polvo para bebe – también le compre esto para Shippo – lo mire llena de alegría y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa una sonrisa que me hipnotizo por completo – van vamos a la cocina a prepararle a este ángel su leche te parece – yo solo asentí pero antes de que caminara me alcance a él y lo bese si lo beso corto lleno de amor y de agradecimiento me separe y le dije

-gracias inu muchas gracias – vi cómo se sorprendió pero me sonrió y me dijo

-no hay de que ven – yo asentí y lo seguí a la cocina

Ya hay prepare su biberón se lo di, lo arrulle y se quedó dormido como un lindo angelito y lo acosté en la cunita, lo mire por un rato hasta que note por la ventana que estaba muy oscuro hasta que mire el reloj y mire y vi que eran las 10 de la noche. - Incluible ya se me hizo tarde muy pero muy tarde –

-que pasa –

-mira la ahora ya es muy tarde y aún tengo que ir a mi casa y a esta hora es algo peligroso y…-

-no hay problema Kagome mi casa es enorme y hay habitaciones de sobra- que quedarme a dormir en la casa de Inuyasha

-pero…-

-nada de peros anda vamos a llevar a Shippo a la habitación donde dormirás y por Souta no te preocupes para el también hay – y recordé Souta tiene escuela mañana y yo trabajo como le are – y ya se te estas preguntando y la escuela de Souta y tu trabajo no te preocupes ya se donde estudia Souta yo lo llevare y por tu trabajo no te preocupes si quieres yo te puedo llevar a tu trabajo ya que esta cercas de mi escuela –

Caminamos a la habitación donde dormiré yo y Shippo cuando me acorde - pero tu mañana tienes clase y Souta entra a las 9 y tú también entras a esa hora…-

-lo sé, pero mañana entro a las 10:30 tengo tiempo suficiente te parece- no tenía otra opción así que acepte

-bueno llegamos aquí dormirás tú y Shippo – prendió la luz y lo vi era grande más grande que mi cocina –

-es muy grande inu –

-no es tanto además no aceptare un no así que entremos – entramos y deposito la cunita alado de la cama – además así estarás muy cómoda ok – no tena de otra más que aceptarla

-está bien Inuyasha y muchas gracias – le sonreí ya que estaba llena de alegría

-no me agradezcas kag esto no es nada enserio y ayudarte me ase sumamente feliz y más si lo necesitas – Inuyasha

-bueno será mejor decirle a Souta que ya es hora de dormir –

-si Inuyasha vamos – en eso vamos a donde estaba jugando y al abrir la puerta lo vi y me enternecí mucho ya que se avía quedado dormido – mira se a aquedado dormido –

-sí creo que se cansó de tanto jugar, bueno a llevarlo a su cuarto – lo cargo y lo llevo a un cuarto muy lindo estaba igual de grande que el mío pero se notaba que este cuarto tenía un aire de ser para un barón, lo recostó en la cama – bueno vamos Kagome que mañana será otro día – yo solo asentí y salimos del cuarto

-bueno Kagome este es mi cuarto cualquier cosas que ocupes entra sin dudar, no importa la hora si –

-gracias inu y enserio muchas gracias –

-no hay de qué bueno a dormir que ya es tarde –

-si buenas noches inuy…- y antes de terminar mi frase sentí esos cálidos labios encima de los míos y sin más le correspondí a ese beso a quien engaño si moría por otro beso de mi lindo Inuyasha, se separó y me miro

-buenas noches pequeña que descanses bien y que sueñes bonito –

-igu…al buenas noches Inuyasha que descanses – y así cada uno se fue a sus cuartos yo al estar en mi cuarto me recosté – pero que cómoda cama es tan suave y esponjosa después de un rato recordé – espera aquí no tengo una pijama – y como si fuera cosa del destino alguien toco la puerta – si -

\- puedo pasar –

-si claro –

-lo siento se me olvido en el cajón hay un conjunto de pijamas te las iba a regalar pero no sabía cuándo así que la guarde en este cuarto –

-muchas gracias –

-bueno que descanses –

-si tu igual y gracias-

-no hay de que chao-

Cerro la puerta y me después a abrir el cajón y efectivamente, hay estaba hay un conjunto de pijamas me puse una y me decidí a ir a dormir pero antes mire a mi chiquito que dormía tan plácidamente – buenas noches amor- le di un beso en su mejilla y lo tape mejor y me dispuse a dormir.

POV INUYASHA

Escuche a Shippo llorar y mire a Kagome levantarse he ir por él – lo cargo – solo escucho de qué forma dan dulce y maternal le habla – pero que ella lo arrullaba no dejaba de llorar, luego le empezó a abalar otra vez – que tienes amor – en eso se me ocurrió que podía tener

-no tendrá hambre – mire su rostro que puso mirar dentro de su bolsa se miraba algo angustiada

-que pasa pequeña – me levante se mi asiento y fui a donde estaba Kagome - que pasa pequeña–

\- es que… no traje ni biberones y ni leche – pobre Kagome de las prisas olvido las cosas para Shippo – pero qué clase de madre soy…-

-no te preocupes Kagome saliste de tu casa muy rápido es normal olvidar algo – así ahora que recuerdo ayer compre un biberón y leche para Shippo pero de mente tengo que se me olvido darse las así que fui por ellas donde las había guardado y luego fui con Kagome note por su expresión que se asombró que yo tenga esto mi casa – también le compre esto para Shippo – cerré mis ojos y le regale una gran sonrisa – van vamos a la cocina a prepararle a este ángel su leche te parece – solo mire como asentí pero antes de que pudiera moverme sentí los labios de Kagome en los míos fue un beso corto pero lleno de amor

-gracias inu muchas gracias – me sorprendí mucho por el beso pero le sonreí pues estaba feliz de que se allá atrevido a besarme

-no hay de que ven – solo asintió y me siguió a la cocina

Ya le preparó el biberón se lo di, y note como lo arrullaba y luego se quedó dormido como un lindo angelito y lo recostó escuche como Kagome decía algo pero entendía muy bien que decía así que le pregunte

-que pasa –

-mira la ahora ya es muy tarde y aún tengo que ir a mi casa y a esta hora es algo peligroso y…- genial un pretexto para que se quede a dormir aquí

-no hay problema Kagome mi casa es enorme y hay habitaciones de sobra - que diga que si por favor que diga que si

-pero…-

-nada de peros anda vamos a llevar a Shippo a la habitación donde dormirás y por Souta no te preocupes para el también hay – que diga que si – y ya se te estas preguntando y la escuela de Souta y tu trabajo no te preocupes ya se donde estudia Souta yo lo llevare y por tu trabajo no te preocupes si quieres yo te puedo llevar a tu trabajo ya que esta cercas de mi escuela –

Caminamos a la habitación donde dormirá Kagome y el nene - pero tu mañana tienes clase y Souta entra a las 9 y tú también entras a esa hora…-

-lo sé, pero mañana entro a las 10:30 tengo tiempo suficiente te parece – por favor deja que te ayude

-bueno llegamos aquí dormirás tú y Shippo – prendí la luz y la vi asombrarse por el tamaño pero para mí era normal –

-es muy grande inu –

-no es tanto además no aceptare un no así que entremos – entramos y deposite la cunita alado de la cama – además así estarás muy cómoda ok

-está bien Inuyasha y muchas gracias – si acepto y sonrió que feliz, me hace cuando la veo así de alegre

-no me agradezcas kag esto no es nada enserio y ayudarte me ase sumamente feliz y más si lo necesitas –

-bueno será mejor decirle a Souta que ya es hora de dormir –

-si Inuyasha vamos – en eso vamos a donde estaba jugando y al abrir la puerta lo vi está completamente dormido valla sí que estaba cansado

– Mira se ha aquedado dormido –

-sí creo que se cansó de tanto jugar, bueno a llevarlo a su cuarto – lo cargo y lo llevo a un cuarto, lo recosté en la cama – bueno vamos, Kagome que mañana será otro día – solo asintió y salimos del cuarto y caminamos hasta llegar a mi habitación

-bueno Kagome este es mi cuarto cualquier cosas que ocupes entra sin dudar, no importa la hora si –

-gracias inu y enserio muchas gracias –

-no hay de qué bueno a dormir que ya es tarde –

-si buenas noches inuy…- pero no aguante más y la bese me alegre al notar que me correspondió me separe y la mire

-buenas noches pequeña que descanses bien y que sueñes bonito – que yo los tendré con tigo

-igu…al buenas noches Inuyasha que descanses –

Y así cada uno se fue a sus cuartos yo al entrar en mi cuarto me recargue en la puerta – pero que bella cena tuve hoy y que vello medio día pase con Kagome en mi casa hoy dormirá en mi casa y – espera no le di la ropa para dormir que le compre – así que salí al cuarto de Kagome ya estaba en la puerta así que toque ya que no quiero que piense mal de mi

– si -

\- puedo pasar –

-si claro –

-lo siento se me olvido en el cajón hay un conjunto de pijamas te las iba a regalar pero no sabía cuándo así que la guarde en este cuarto –

-muchas gracias –

-bueno que descanses –

-si tu igual y gracias-

-no hay de que chao-

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi cuarto pero mientras caminaba – mañana le pediré a Kagome que…

CONTINUARA…


	4. La apuesta

Tragedia y alegría parte 1

POV INUYASHA

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi cuarto pero mientras caminaba – mañana le pediré a Kagome que si me deja que le pague la renta… - no, no ella nunca va a dejar que lo haga es muy orgullosa – como le hago… a ya se y con esto asta yo puedo seguir ganando, mañana cuando la recoja del trabajo le diré, Kagome pequeña te tengo una propuesta que me dejes que te pague la renta del departamento, si ya se no me quieres molestar pero o me jeras pagar o te vienes a vivir tú, Souta y Shippo a mi casa tu elijes - si con eso o me deja pagarle el departamento o viene a vivir con migo.

Así me fui a bañar después me cambie salí a la terraza mire a la luna y pensé – Kagome como te amo que juro que con migo nada te faltara ni a Shippo ni a tu hermano, nada te pasara nunca más tendrás que sufrir te daré la vida que mereces – haa si pudiera decirte todo esto pero tengo tanto miedo, tanto miedo de que me rechaces aunque ya nos hallamos besado y aun que Souta me allá dicho que sientes algo por mí, tengo miedo de que aun así no me ames como yo te amo, pero are todo lo posible para que me correspondas ya verás lo conseguiré, conseguiré ganarme tu corazón – ha mañana será otro día ya veremos cómo me va, será mejor que valla a dormir para el día que me espera-

Y así me dirigí a dormir pero sin antes poner mi alarma para llevar a Souta a la escuela y a Kagome a su trabajo y yo a la escuela.

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana así que me levante temprano porque tenía un día espléndido y que mejor que empezando con el desayuno así que decidí arele un delicioso homeled con futa dulce y de postre un pastel de helado y una agua de naranja muy especial y para Souta un lonche muy especial arroz con camarón y calamar acompañado pescado y pollo empanizado con aderezo dulce y de postro unos muffins rellenos con futa. – pero que lindo se ve todo enserio me lucí, - mire el reloj de la pared – a y justo a tiempo son las 8 genial de seguro están ya levantados o ya deben venir para acá

Y en eso escucho unos pasos bajando las escaleras y se escucha como se acercando a la cocina

-que rico huele –

-buenos días Souta como amaneciste-

\- Muy bien gracias -

-te gusto tu cuarto -

-si pero, cuando desperté me asuste porque no reconocía donde estaba pero luego recordé que estaba jugando y después nada así que supuse que estaba en tu casa de mi amigo Inuyasha –

-pue también es tu casa ok-

-si-

-y dime te gusto la habitación –

-si me encanto jamás me había bañado en un baño privado y menos en una cama tan cómoda y grande –

-pues qué bueno que te gusto, te sirvo el desayuno –

-si tengo hambre-

Le serví y su mirada se ilumino – te gusto –

-me encanta esta rico muchas gracias Inuyasha – yo solo lo mire devorando todo muy contento

En eso escucho unos pasos pero estos más calmados y miro como entra una hermosa Kagome cargando a lindo niño de 8 meses – hola buenos días pequeña – me acerco a ver a Shippo – y como está el travieso –

-buenos días inu y pues bien solo que mientras me cambiaba el travieso corría por todo el cuarto y no se quedaba quieto – y en eso Shippo se pone a reír – y para colme te parece gracioso que mami te persiga por todo el cuarto -

-como dormiste –

-la verdad muy bien nunca había dormido tan bien – me alegro que allá dormido tan bien

-qué bueno que ellas descansado pequeña, ven siéntate a desayunar porque te va a gustar y mucho pequeña –

-si hermana Inuyasha un buen chef, el desayuno esta riquísimo es el mejor que he probado en mi vida –

-así el mejor y los que yo te hago que no están buenos – jaja que linda cara pone cuando finge estar enojada

-no hermana tus desayunos también son ricos pero… es que debes de probarlo está muy rico – y así Kagome se sienta y le sirvo el desayuno

-bueno a ver qué tan cierto es – miro como se lleva un trozo a la boca y hace una mueca de gusto

-y que tal está el desayuno hermana –

-si pequeña como me quedo el desayuno –

-esta... delicioso nunca había comido un desayuno tan rico como este – pues me alegra que te allá gustado amor

-pues gracias pequeña – por mi te aria el desayuno la comida y la cena y mas

-ya vez hermana está muy rica -

-bueno está bien, ya termina que tienes clases y yo trabajo he Inuyasha escuela así que come –

Así estuvimos ya que todos terminamos de comer nos terminamos de arreglar cuando Kagome entra a mi cuarto – Inuyasha –

-que pasa linda –

-las cosas de Souta de la escuela están en mi departamento y mi uniforme para el trabajo y ahora que hace…-

-tranquila vamos primero a tu depa y vamos por las cosas y ya como que tenemos tiempo de sobra te parece –

-enserio inu- y sin verlo venir Kagome se me lanzó encima y valla que bien se siente los brazos de Kagome que cálidos y claro yo le correspondí a ese hermoso abrazo como no corresponderle – muchas gracias eres un ángel – me a echo mi día mi pequeña

-bueno pequeña vamos a tu depa te parece –

-claro-

Entramos entrando al carro, conducía al departamento de Kagome – bueno Kagome ya mero llegamos si quieres deja a Shippo con migo para que vallas más rápido por tus cosas si ándale – en eso Shippo me mira y me alza sus bracitos en para que lo cargue

-Está bien Inuyasha lo are porque enserio seria mas fácil así y segunda el té adora – y si eso era cierto ese niño me amaba y yo a él lo adoro como si fuera mi hijo exacto mi hijo uno que lleva mi sangre si se llegara a pasar algo a Shippo me volvería loco –bueno ya llegamos vallan por sus cosas aquí los esperamos verdad que si –

Shippo tan solo asía gemiditos como intentando hablar – a que lindo quiere hablar –

-si pero inu es muy chico – ya lo sé pero me encantaría que me diga papa si la verdad sería un sueño que me encantaría que se haga realidad eso me aria muy feliz – tierra a Inuyasha-

-que paso-

-donde estabas –

-he ajaja… no tienes que ir por algunas cosas kag –

-así no tardamos amor no molestes tanto a inu si no tardamos-

-al fin estamos solos pequeñín – lo pongo paradito en mi regazo y lo agarraba de los bracitos – me quieres Shippo – pero el solo jugaba con mi cabello y luego me toca la cara – o Shippo quisiera que me digas papa o pa pero ahora soy feliz mientras tú seas feliz a mi lado – en eso miro a una señora tocando mi ventana así que bajo la ventanilla – si señora dígame –

-disculpe es que estoy dando estos avisos de a los que viven aquí y bueno aquí está bueno le dejo este volante – al momento que se fue empecé a leer el folleto

*habitantes del departamento solo para informarles que falta de presupuesto vendimos los departamentos para hacer unos nuevos condominios y les pedimos que desalojen dentro de las próximas 30 días lo sentimos mucho. *

\- o por Kami Kagome tendrá un problema terrible si ya no tenía para pagar la renta nueva como le ara con esto como se lo diré porque se lo tengo que decir – o no como le diré – o Shippo ahora que are – en eso miro como Kagome viene muy alegre si lo más probable es que aún no allá visto este folleto.

-hola ya llegamos ya tenemos todo – la miro que entra al auto pero yo sigo algo en shock por cómo le tendría que decir a Kagome la nueva mala noticia – Inuyasha arranca que se ase tarde, inu, dame a Shippo, Inuyasha –

-a perdón si, ten a Shippo vamos primero a tu escuela Souta –

-si vamos –

-Inuyasha estas bien te notas como que algo que pasa – como se lo digo, bueno una cosa si se lo diré cuando Souta no esté - bueno chaparro ya llegamos pero antes dime cuando salgas te parece que pase por ti-

-pero inu sale a las 2 y tú estarás en clase –

-lo se Kagome pero lo bueno es que en esa hora el que da la clase es mi papa y créeme que no le molestara que salga además soy el mejor en la clase –

-pero aun así no deberías de faltar a clases y…-

-ya no te mortifiques y dime Souta te parece que ase por ti –

-si caro que me encantaría más porque parece que va a llover y no traje mi paraguas –

-perfecto a las 2 estoy aquí así que te quiero a las 2 aquí en la entrada ok -

-bueno ahora te llevare a ti a tu trabajo te parece Kagome –

-si claro está bien inu –

Y así fui a dejar a Kagome en su trabajo – bueno nos vemos a la salida a y para que sepas llevare a Souta a mi casa si –

-no es mucha molestia-

-no en serio –

-bueno está bien solo porque tu casa es más segura que el depa –

-perfecto cuídate y tú también pequeño travieso – le doy un beso a Shippo en la frente y a Kagome los labios – amo estos labios – y más cuando se sonroja – paso por los dos a la salida ok –

-está bien inu cuídate –

-igual ustedes –

Y así fui fe la deje y fui a mi facultad y al momento que me bajo de mi auto Miroku se me aparece como un fantasma – hola amigo como estas –

-mendigo Miroku me asustaste –

-jajaja que te pasa en que tanto piensas que te asuste, a no me digas en Kagome verdad –

-pos si pero es que me dieron este folleto - le di el folleto y él se puso a leer

-este folleto es del departamento de Kagome verdad – yo solo asentí – y supongo que ella aún no sabe nada de esto verdad - solo asentí

-y lo peor no sé cómo decirlo – siento como Miroku apoya su brazo en mi hombro

\- amigo pos que quiere que te diga, solo te puedo decir la amas –

\- si la amo-

\- y a su hremano-

-lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo-

-y a su hijo-

-claro que si… hasta… lo quiero como si fuera mi propio hijo-

-y estarías dispuesto a cargar con esa responsabilidad digo tiene un hijo y tiene a su hermano, un bebe trae responsabilidades y su hermano también estarías dispuesto estas dispuesto a cargar con todo eso-

-si estoy dispuesto porque estas preguntas –

-nomas y si a todas me dijiste que si amigo yo te apoyo a todo lo que vayas a hacer-

-gracias amigo-

-de nada y dime que piensas hacer-

\- pues pensaba pedirle que se vaya a mudar con migo pero ahora que lo pienso primero debería preguntarle que sea mi novia y después lo otro-

-eso está muy bien amigo, pero por ahora vamos a clase te parece o el maestro nos regañara –

-si amigo vamos y sango-

-ha me dijo que llegara tarde porque tenía una cita con el dentista –

-está bien a clases –

POV KAGOME

Desperté muy bien a que estaba en una cama muy cómoda y grande y lo mejor con clima o si y también me encanto el baño un baño propio para mí que rico me sentía como una reina cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto me entro un delicioso aroma sabía que Inuyasha avía echo el desayuno así que cargue a Shippo ya de 8 meses. Y me fui directo a la cocina

– hola buenos días pequeña - miro como se acerca a Shippo – y como está el travieso –

\- buenos días inu y pues bien solo que mientras me cambiaba el travieso corría por todo el cuarto y no se quedaba quieto - y en eso mi hijo ríe – y para colme te parece gracioso que mami te persiga por todo el cuarto -

-como dormiste – perfecto como nunca

-la verdad muy bien nunca había dormido tan bien –

-qué bueno que ellas descansado pequeña, ven siéntate a desayunar porque te va a gustar y mucho pequeña –

-si hermana Inuyasha un buen chef, el desayuno esta riquísimo es el mejor que he probado en mi vida –

-así el mejor y los que yo te hago que no están buenos – sé que Inuyasha ase cocina mejor ya que él está estudiando para chef pero tengo que hacerme la lastimada

-no hermana tus desayunos también son ricos pero… es que debes de probarlo está muy rico –

-bueno a ver qué tan cierto es – mmm pero que rico

-y que tal está el desayuno hermana –

-si pequeña como me quedo el desayuno –

-esta... delicioso nunca había comido un desayuno tan rico como este –

-pues gracias pequeña –

-ya vez hermana está muy rica – si lo se hermanito

-bueno está bien, ya termina que tienes clases y yo trabajo he Inuyasha escuela así que come –

O dios las cosas de Souta para la escuela y mi uniforme están en le depa asi que decidi ir por Inuyasha – Inuyasha –

-que pasa linda –

-las cosas de Souta de la escuela están en mi departamento y mi uniforme para el trabajo y ahora que hace…-

-tranquila vamos primero a tu depa y vamos por las cosas y ya como que tenemos tiempo de sobra te parece –

-enserio inu - que feliz soy de tanto que me lance sobre el – muchas gracias eres un ángel

-bueno pequeña vamos a tu depa te parece –

-claro-

– bueno Kagome ya mero llegamos si quieres deja a Shippo con migo para que vallas más rápido por tus cosas si ándale – en eso Shippo me mira y me alza sus bracitos en para que lo cargue mi hijo ama a inu tanto que parece que lo ama como si fuera su padre

-Está bien Inuyasha lo are porque enserio sería más fácil así y segunda el té adora –

–bueno ya llegamos vallan por sus cosas aquí los esperamos verdad que si –

Shippo tan solo asía gemiditos como intentando hablar – a que lindo quiere hablar –

-si pero inu es muy chico – Inuyasha puo cara rara por que será – tierra a Inuyasha-

-que paso-

-donde estabas –

-he ajaja… no tienes que ir por algunas cosas kag –

-así no tardamos amor no molestes tanto a inu si no tardamos-

Entro a mi departamento – Souta date prisa Inuyasha nos espera-

-ya voy Kagome además él no se enojara ya que te ama mucho-

-Souta pero que cosas dices… mejor apúrate –

-jaja si hermana –

-ya tienes todo -

-si -

-Bueno vámonos -

-si - y en eso salimos y cerré la puerta y bajamos al carro donde esta inu y mi hijo

-hola ya llegamos ya tenemos todo – algo le pasa pero no diré horita – Inuyasha arranca que se ase tarde, inu, dame a Shippo, Inuyasha –

-a perdón si, ten a Shippo vamos primero a tu escuela Souta –

-si vamos –

-Inuyasha estas bien te notas como que algo que pasa – que tiene - bueno chaparro ya llegamos pero antes dime cuando salgas te parece que pase por ti-

-pero inu sale a las 2 y tú estarás en clase –

-lo se Kagome pero lo bueno es que en esa hora el que da la clase es mi papa y créeme que no le molestara que salga además soy el mejor en la clase – no inu eso ya es mucho

-pero aun así no deberías de faltar a clases y…-

-ya no te mortifiques y dime Souta te parece que ase por ti –

-si caro que me encantaría más porque parece que va a llover y no traje mi paraguas –

-perfecto a las 2 estoy aquí así que te quiero a las 2 aquí en la entrada ok -

-bueno ahora te llevare a ti a tu trabajo te parece Kagome – eres un ángel

-si claro está bien inu –

Inuyasha te amo mucho – bueno nos vemos a la salida a y para que sepas llevare a Souta a mi casa si – porque aunque tu casa es mejor

-no es mucha molestia-

-no en serio –

-bueno está bien solo porque tu casa es más segura que el depa –

-perfecto cuídate y tú también pequeño travieso – le dio un beso a Shippo en su frente y a mí me sorprendió porque fue en los labios – amo sus labios

–paso por los dos a la salida ok –

-está bien inu cuídate –

-igual ustedes –

Y en eso lo vi partir a su escuela entre y me dirigí a poner a Shippo en su corralito ya que creo cambie la cunita a corralito ya dentro se puso a jugar

-hola mi niña-

-hola abuelo Mioga y Ayame –

-hoy me pidió el día porque tenía que ir a visitar a su abuela –

-así me dijo que iría a verla –

Así empecé a trabajar, hasta que Shippo empieza a llorar sin parar así que fui a ver qué pasaba, pero al momento que lo cargue y puse ro rostro con la mía la sentí muy caliente – o por Kami amor estas ardiendo – Mioga –

-que pasa mi niña –

-Shippo está ardiendo y mucho -

-mi niña ve a llevarlo al médico amor no te preocupes por lo demás y ve y deja te llamo un taxi – así estuvo un rato hasta que – niña me dicen que no hay taxis disponibles que hacemos ahora –

Y en eso pensé en Inuyasha – Mioga pásame el teléfono – no lo quería molestar pero esto es una emergencia

-tómalo hija a quien le vas a llamar –

-a Inuyasha –

Conversación

-diga quien es-

-Inuyasha soy yo Kagome –

-hola Kagome que pasa-

-me molesta mucho pero-

-que pasa Kagome te escucho que algo te pasa-

-si Inuyasha es que Shippo tiene fiebre y mucha y no hay taxis y de verdad no te quiero molestar pero…-

-pero que dices hay voy enseguida y vamos al médico Kagome a la otra llámame primero y en segundo esto nunca es una molestia entendido-

-gracias Inuyasha aquí te espero-

-no tardo-

Fin de la conversación

POV INUYASHA

-oye amigo tú celular –

\- que así ni me avía dado cuanta – salgo rápido del salón

Conversación

-diga quien es-

-Inuyasha soy yo Kagome – Kagome y ese milagro que me llamas a mi celular

-hola Kagome que pasa-

-me molesta mucho pero-

-que pasa Kagome te escucho que algo te pasa- se calló se siente mal o a Shippo le paso algo

-si Inuyasha es que Shippo tiene fiebre y mucha y no hay taxis y de verdad no te quiero molestar pero…-

-pero que dices hay voy enseguida y vamos al médico Kagome a la otra llámame primero y en segundo esto nunca es una molestia entendido – hay Kagome tu nunca serás una molestia

-gracias Inuyasha aquí te espero-

-no tardo -

Fin de la conversación

Enseguida cuelgo y entro por mis cosas – que pasa amigo a dónde vas-

-es Kagome –

-que le pasa amigo – mientras recojo todo

-Shippo tiene mucha fiebre y lo llevare al médico –

-ya veo amigo, tu ve yo le diré a tu padre que faltaras –

-gracias adiós –

En eso salgo disparado al estacionamiento, subo a mi coche y salgo de la escuela y voy rumbo al restaurante me estación enfrente y voy entrando al restaurante cuando miro a kagome cargando a shippo que no para de llorar, y observo que se acerca a mi

POV KAGOME

-ya no llores mi niño horita viene tu papi…- hay pero que dije él no es su padre aun que me encantaría que fuera

Más que intentaba no paraba de llorar yo ya no savia que hacer en eso miro la camioneta de Inuyasha y miro que baja del carro todo apurado y entra al restaurante en eso yo me paro de la silla y voy con el

-Inuyasha gracias –

-no me agradezcas y vámonos –

-si-

-suerte Kagome ojala y no tenga nada grave –

-gracias abuelo Mioga-

Nos despedimos y salimos rumbo al hospital pero me doy cuenta que no vamos al hospital que le mencione, me está llevando a otro sitio – Inuyasha por aquí no está el hospital –

-lo se te llevare a otro mejor –

-pero no es necesario – además como lo cagare

-insisto además hay tiene a los mejores doctores –

-pero de seguro será muy carro –

-por eso no te mortifiques yo correré con todos los gastos-

-que no de verdad mejor…-

-mira ya llegamos –

-es enorme y muy elegante inu –

-si mi abuelo el padre de mi madre es el dueño del hospital –

-ho no sabía –

-buen entremos –

-si-

Ya entramos y el lugar era enorme y se notaba que solo entraba gente rica o socios del lugar en eso paramos frente a un mostrador

-diga en que les puedo ayudar-

-si dígame donde esta pediatría –

-ha en el primer piso joven –

-gracias –

-lo siento pequeña pero as mucho que no vengo y la verdad no sabía dónde era-

-está bien inu –

-ya llegamos- hay podía ver al fondo una recepcionista muy elegante

\- señorita tengo una emergencia –

-si dígame –

-traigo al niño con mucha fiebre y no para de llorar –

En eso traen a una enfermera con una pequeña camilla me pide que coloque a mi hijo hay – horita la aremos pasar mama no se mortifique – y miro como se lo llevan

-no te mortifiques pequeña esta en buena manos –

-está bien inu –

\- pasen al cuarto 2 por favor –

-gracias ven Kagome – entramos en un consultorio y hay esta un joven moreno, de pelo largo recogido en una coleta y ojos azules

-buen día tomen asiento –

-gracias-

-bueno primero lo primero tenemos que llenar algunos datos del pequeño-

-nombre de la hermosa madre –en eso noto como Inuyasha aprieta los puños

Hay pero que directo – Kagome Higurashi –

-nombre del padre –

-ha el n…- e eso Inuyasha me interrumpe

-Inuyasha Taisho – pero que esta haciendo

-ustedes están casados o solo con los padres del niño –

-ella es mi prometida –

-o ya veo -noto que su tono cambia a más serio- edad del niño y nombre –

-Shippo…-

-su nombre es Shippo Taisho tiene 8 meses nació el 2 de marzo – pero que te pasa inu estas actuando muy pesado con el doctor y por qué le dijo que es tu hijo y soy tu prometida

-ok, ok y desde cuando presenta la fiebre-

-desde hoy a las 12 y no ha dejado de llorar y eso me asusta-

-muy bien – en eso entra una enfermera y le deja unos papeles los lee – por lo que tengo aquí su hijo tiene 38 de calentura su presión esta algo baja, bueno pasen a la sala de espera y enseguida les llamo a por cierto me llamo Kouga –

-gracias doctor Kouga – y fuimos a la sala pero notaba que Inuyasha estaba molesto, tengo que hablar de ciertas cosas con Inuyasha

-inu te puedo preguntar algunas cosas, Inuyasha, oye inu te estoy hablando – otra vez está en la luna

-ha sí que pasa-

-porque… dijiste que Shippo… es tu hijo y porque… dijiste…- hay que pena – que soy tu prometida-

Continuara…


	5. Tragedia y alegría parte 2

Tragedia y alegría parte 2

POV INUYASHA

Ya entramos y me acorde que hace mucho que venía así que la verdad no sé muy bien donde esta pediatría

-diga en que les puedo ayudar- pero que tonto soy como no sé dónde está pediatría

-si dígame donde esta pediatría –

-ha en el primer piso joven –

-gracias –

-lo siento pequeña pero as mucho que no vengo y la verdad no sabía dónde era-

-está bien inu –

-ya llegamos-

\- señorita tengo una emergencia –

-si dígame –

-traigo al niño con mucha fiebre y no para de llorar –

En eso traen a una enfermera con una pequeña camilla le pide a Kagome que coloque a Shippo en la camilla – horita la aremos pasar mama no se mortifique –

-no te mortifiques pequeña está en buena manos – muy buenas

-está bien inu –

\- pasen al cuarto 2 por favor –

-gracias ven Kagome – entramos y a quien vi no me agrado para nada tenía que estar el cómo medico hoy este…

-buen día tomen asiento –

-gracias-

-bueno primero lo primero tenemos que llenar algunos datos del pequeño-

-nombre de la hermosa madre – maldito

Me las pagaras maldito – Kagome Higurashi –

-nombre del padre –

-ha el n…- yo soy su padre

-Inuyasha Taisho – luego te digo mi razones kag

-ustedes están casados o solo con los padres del niño –

-ella es mi prometida – ella es mía no será tuya

-o ya veo – aléjate de ella no tienes ningún derecho con ella - edad del niño y nombre –

-Shippo…-

-su nombre es Shippo Taisho tiene 8 meses nació el 2 de marzo – ya me canse de tantos rodeos de este bueno para nada

-ok, ok y desde cuando presenta la fiebre-

-desde hoy a las 12 y no ha dejado de llorar y eso me asusta-

-muy bien – debí de pedir que sea con otro médico – por lo que tengo aquí su hijo tiene 38 de calentura su presión esta algo baja, bueno pasen a la sala de espera y enseguida les llamo a por cierto me llamo Kouga – libidinoso

-gracias doctor Kouga –

-inu te puedo preguntar algunas cosas, Inuyasha, oye inu te estoy hablando – maldito si te atreves en acercarte más a mi mujer te mato

-ha sí que pasa-

-porque… dijiste que Shippo… es tu hijo y porque… dijiste…- hay si eso – que soy tu prometida-

\- bueno es que - tengo de decirle todo desde el inicio si eso será lo mejor – bueno te diré pero primero quiero que me dejes hablar y después me contestes de acuerdo –

-claro inu dime – espero que me entiendas me creas

-en primer lugar Kagome este no era el mejor sitio o momento en donde planeaba decirte todo esto, pero viendo las todo lo que está pasando no tengo de otra más que decírtelo – la mire – desde el primer día en que te vi me enamore de ti y mucho Kagome y no me importa que tengas un hijo, porque yo a él lo amo mucho como si fuera mi propio hijo y tu hermano me cae muy bien como un hermano y asta como a un hijo y no me importa que no tengas nada que ofrecerme eso a mí no me importa te amo mucho, te quería pedir que me dejaras pagarte el departamento o que te vengas a vivir con migo pero luego me dieron este folleto –le entregue el folleto que guardaba en mi pantalón –

-ten léelo -

Estuvo leyendo un rato y sus ojos se ponían vidriosos – que como quieren que me mude en 30 días si n tengo dinero ni nada –

-te lo quería dar pero no pensé que esto con Shippo pasara, yo te lo pensaba decir en mi casa en el patio pero no pude-

-no es tu culpa inu y gracias por decirme esto del folleto…-

-espera aun no acabo también hoy que de deje en el trabajo y fui a la escuela decidí que primero debería pedirte que si quieres ser mi novia y después te pediría que por favor acepta venir tu Shippo y Souta a mi casa no a nuestra casa a vivir, enserio Kagome te amo y te amo de verdad sé que no es el mejor momento ni el lugar pero bueno no esperaba esto pero aun así me alegro en haberte dicho ya todo esto Kagome – puse mis manos en las tuyas y tú me miraste – Kagome Higurashi quisieras ser mi novia –

Tú estabas algo confusa pero estabas algo ruborizada – pero Inuyasha soy muy pobre, no termine la escuela no tengo nada, cuido de mi hermano y tengo un hijo y tu Shippo es producto de una vio…-

-no me importa Kagome te amo así como eres y Shippo nunca tiene que saber cómo fue concebido para el yo siempre seré su verdadero padre su único padre Kagome y por Souta no te preocupes ya te dije que lo quiero como a mi hermano como a mi hijo Kagome y te recuerdo que te amo Kagome – agache mi cabeza pero luego escuche la voz de Kagome

-yo también te amo mucho inu – la miro a los ojos – y amo que ames a mi hijo como tuyo y a mi hermano y claro que quiero ser tu novia te amo mucho y también te amo desde la primera vez que te vi – y sin pensarlo la bese con ese beso le quise demostrar que la amo de corazón le demostré todo lo que siento y que nunca me cansaría de ella jamás por que la amo y sé que ella también porque me lo acabo de decir pero también porque lo siento lo siento en sus besos en sus miradas y en cómo es sé que me ama tal como yo la amo a ella – nos separamos y nos miramos ambos estábamos algo sonrojados

\- te amo mucho pequeña –

-y yo a ti inu te amo mucho – en eso vemos a ese mugroso de Kouga pero nada me molestaría menos ahora

-ya sabe lo que tiene mi niño –

-si hermosa mama – síguele y olvidare que estamos en el hospital de mi abuelo y madre

-que tiene-

-la fiebre fue causa de una infección en el estómago –

-pero como se enfermó yo lo cuido mucho-

-no se mortifique es normal en niños es que ellos se suelen llevar mil de cosas a la boca por eso se enfermó pero no es su culpa – en eso lo mira abrasando a mi Kagome así ya es mi Kagome

-y dígame doctor – si se lo dije con odio – que pasara con mi hijo – si mío y agarro Kagome de la cintura y la atraje a mi

-bueno horita se le está suministrando suero también le pusimos un tratamiento para la fiebre y le dimos algo para que no llevara a vomitar para que su cuerpo acepte la medicina –

\- y en la casa que le debemos dar – dijo debemos dar si eso quiere decir que si acepta vivir con migo

\- tempra por si le vuelve la fiebre, este antibiótico para eliminar lo que le está causando los males y les daré unos sueros de sabores para que los beba en los días restantes, el antibiótico se lo darán solo 5 días el tempra por ahora 2 días y el suero solo 5 días y de a ratos y claro también denle más líquidos – horita vamos el súper a comparar futas para darle en puré y en jugo y muchas cosas mas

-muchas gracias podemos pasar haberlo –

-claro ya está mejor pasen –

Y si entramos y lo vimos hay jugando con un osito que le habían dado – como está el pequeñito – y me levanto sus bracitos quería que lo cargara – horita no amor ya que estés con estos medicamentos te parece – parece que me entendió ya que asintió y siguió con su osito

-mi niño ya meros nos vamos a casa amor –

-si amor ya mero nos vamos todos a casa – y la abrase fuertemente pero muy cálido pero lo que más me sorprendió fue…

Mire a Shippo intentando balbucear hasta que me mira y levanta sus bracitos en mi dirección y - pa…pa – hay una lagrima se hace presente y una enorme sonrisa se aparece en mi rostro y mi corazón se aselo a mil por hora y ya no me importo nada y ni me pude aguantar más y cargue a mi hijo –

-Dijiste papa dilo otra vez –

\- pa…pa –

-si mi niño soy tu papa, eres un niño muy listo amor –

-ya inu déjalo que descanse –

-pero amor dijo papa-

-lo sé, lo sé y créeme que yo también me muero por cargarlo y claro estoy celosa que sea papa y no mama – jaja Kagome te amo

-no estés celosa él también te ama ya verás que pronto dirá mama- le doy un beso en la mejilla y lo recuesto en la cunita tipo camilla – feliz amor – y me sonrió

-si muy feliz – y nos sentamos en el sofá esperando que nos diga que ya nos podíamos ir a casa hasta que recordé –

-que ora es Kagome –

Mira su reloj – la 1:45 –

Ambos dijimos – SOUTA –

-bueno me pregunto si te puedes quedar mientras yo voy por qué mientras llego van a dar las 2 y…-

-si inu ve yo y Shippo estaremos bien ande ve tranquilo – ya me había convencido hasta que recordé Kouga – ve tranquilo y no te preocupes si Kouga se quiere propasar con migo le diré que yo ya estoy con alguien y que lo amo mucho – y me besa y eso me dejo muy tranquilo y fui por Souta

-bueno amor no tardamos ok-

-sí y ve con cuidado cielo – cielo nunca me avía llamado así y me gusta y mucho y con ese beso y como me llamo me fui por Souta

POV KAGOME

-porque… dijiste que Shippo… es tu hijo y porque… dijiste…- hay que pena – que soy tu prometida-

\- bueno es que – que inu dime – bueno te diré pero primero quiero que me dejes hablar y después me contestes de acuerdo –

-claro inu dime – espero que sea algo bueno

-en primer lugar Kagome este no era el mejor sitio o momento en donde planeaba decirte todo esto, pero viendo las todo lo que está pasando no tengo de otra más que decírtelo – me miro – desde el primer día en que te vi me enamore de ti y mucho Kagome y no me importa que tengas un hijo, porque yo a él lo amo mucho como si fuera mi propio hijo y tu hermano me cae muy bien como un hermano y asta como a un hijo y no me importa que no tengas nada que ofrecerme eso a mí no me importa te amo mucho, te quería pedir que me dejaras pagarte el departamento o que te vengas a vivir con migo pero luego me dieron este folleto – inu…yasha yo también te amo mucho amor y como puedes decir que me amas con todo y mis cosas y que folleto –

-ten léelo - me puse a leerlo pero tenía ganas de llorar pensé – porque me pasan puras cosas malas ahora que are a donde ir a vivir no es justo nada de lo que me pasa – que como quieren que me mude en 30 días si n tengo dinero ni nada –

-te lo quería dar pero no pensé que esto con Shippo pasara, yo te lo pensaba decir en mi casa en el patio pero no pude – Inuyasha tú no tienes nada de culpa

-no es tu culpa inu y gracias por decirme esto del folleto…-

-espera aun no acabo también hoy que de deje en el trabajo y fui a la escuela decidí que primero debería pedirte que si quieres ser mi novia y después te pediría que por favor acepta venir tu Shippo y Souta a mi casa no a nuestra casa a vivir, enserio Kagome te amo y te amo de verdad sé que no es el mejor momento ni el lugar pero bueno no esperaba esto pero aun así me alegro en haberte dicho ya todo esto Kagome – me sostuviste mis mano con las tuyas y te mire – Kagome Higurashi quisieras ser mi novia –

Estaba confundida pero muy alegre y sabía que estaba algo ruborizada pero aun que él diga que no le importa mi estado se lo tengo que confirmar y reiterar – pero Inuyasha soy muy pobre, no termine la escuela no tengo nada, cuido de mi hermano y tengo un hijo y tu Shippo es producto de una vio…-

-no me importa Kagome te amo así como eres y Shippo nunca tiene que saber cómo fue concebido para el yo siempre seré su verdadero padre su único padre Kagome y por Souta no te preocupes ya te dije que lo quiero como a mi hermano como a mi hijo Kagome y te recuerdo que te amo Kagome – Inuyasha como me puedes amar tanto a tal grado que me aceptas a mi hijo como tuyo y aun con mi situación actual sin casa ni nada y aceptas que valla a vivir con tigo y no solo yo sino con Shippo y Souta te amo y gracias por amar así a mi hijo y a mi hermano gracias

-yo también te amo mucho inu – nos miramos – y amo que ames a mi hijo como tuyo y a mi hermano y claro que quiero ser tu novia te amo mucho y también te amo desde la primera vez que te vi – me beso pero este bes fue distinto pues sentí todo su amor toda su sinceridad todo y aún más sentí que él me ama tal como yo lo amo con tanta locura y sus labios o sus labios son tan cálidos y suaves te amo – nos separamos y nos miramos ambos estábamos algo sonrojados pero me gusta verlo así

\- te amo mucho pequeña –

-y yo a ti inu te amo mucho – en eso viene Kouga -ya sabe lo que tiene mi niño –

-si hermosa mama – hay Inuyasha no le gusta que me diga así y lo se le nota en su rostro y Inuyasha decide hablar

-que tiene-

-la fiebre fue causa de una infección en el estómago –

-pero como se enfermó yo lo cuido mucho -

-no se mortifique es normal en niños es que ellos se suelen llevar mil de cosas a la boca por eso se enfermó pero no es su culpa – hay porque me abraza así

-y dígame doctor – se nota que estaba enojado – que pasara con mi hijo – su hijo suena tan lindo y en eso me agarra de la cintura y me lleva junto a el

\- bueno horita se le está suministrando suero también le pusimos un tratamiento para la fiebre y le dimos algo para que no llevara a vomitar para que su cuerpo acepte la medicina –

\- y en la casa que le debemos dar – si debemos porque desde hoy Inuyasha es el padre de mi hijo

\- tempra por si le vuelve la fiebre, este antibiótico para eliminar lo que le está causando los males y les daré unos sueros de sabores para que los beba en los días restantes, el antibiótico se lo darán solo 5 días el tempra por ahora 2 días y el suero solo 5 días y de a ratos y claro también denle más líquidos –

-muchas gracias podemos pasar haberlo –

-claro ya está mejor pasen –

Y si entramos y lo vimos hay jugando con un osito que le habían dado de seguro alguna enfermera

– Como está el pequeñito – y le levanta sus bracitos quería que lo cargara y como no si él desde que lo conoció supo que era su padre lo quiso desde el primer día

– Horita no amor ya que estés con estos medicamentos te parece – parece que le entendió ya que asintió y siguió con su osito claro siempre se sabe que padre e hijo siempre se entienden y es verdad

-mi niño ya meros nos vamos a casa amor – si a casa pues aceptare ir a vivir con Inuyasha lo amo a él y no quiero estar sin l nunca mas

-si amor ya mero nos vamos todos a casa – me abraso muerte pero con suavidad hasta que…

Mire a Shippo intentando balbucear hasta que mira a su padre y levanta sus bracitos en su dirección y - pa…pa – me moría de alegría y de celos pero se me quitaron cuando vi el rostro de inu, y vi hay una lagrima que se hacía presente y una enorme sonrisa se le aparece en su rostro yo estaba muy feliz –

-Dijiste papa dilo otra vez –

\- pa…pa –

-si mi niño soy tu papa, eres un niño muy listo amor – que lindo se ven los dos juntos

-ya inu déjalo que descanse –

-pero amor dijo papa-

-lo sé, lo sé y créeme que yo también me muero por cargarlo y claro estoy celosa que sea papa y no mama – algo celosa solo algo

-no estés celosa él también te ama ya verás que pronto dirá mama- le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo recuesta en la camilla – feliz amor – le sonreí

-si muy feliz – y nos sentamos en el sofá esperando que nos diga que ya nos podíamos ir a casa hasta que recordé –

-qué hora es Kagome –

mire mi reloj – la 1:45 –

Y Ambos – SOUTA –

-bueno me pregunto si te puedes quedar mientras yo voy por qué mientras llego van a dar las 2 y…-

-si inu ve yo y Shippo estaremos bien ande ve tranquilo – lo mire y sabia en que pensaba – ve tranquilo y no te preocupes si Kouga se quiere propasar con migo le diré que yo ya estoy con alguien y que lo amo mucho – y lo bese y eso lo dejo muy tranquilo y feliz

-bueno amor no tardamos ok-

-sí y ve con cuidado cielo – cielo nunca lo había llamado así pero me gustó mucho y lo seguiré asiento más seguido y va por Souta en eso entra Kouga y por cortesía me levante

-y como esta Shippo –

-mucho mejor muchas gracias –

\- de nada es mi deber además Shippo tiene a una madre muy hermosa-

-he gracias yo estoy saliendo con Inuyasha- no es mentira ya no

\- y donde está el –

-fue por mi hermano a la escuela – porque se está acercando tanto a mí

\- ya veo y dime enserio él es su hijo ya que no se parece en nada a el – pero

-claro que es su hijo solo que salió a mi familia y – en eso me acorde de algo – la madre de Inuyasha tiene los mimos ojos que Shippo porque me pregunta eso –

-no se moleste es simples preguntas – solo miro como me sonríe y me mira

-y enserio estas comprometida lo pregunto porque no traes anillo –

Que hago – claro solo que como Shippo enfermo lo deje en casa – espero no meterme en problemas por estar mintiendo así

-está bien pero sabes que si él no te trata bien aquí estoy y…- en eso entro una doctora de cabello negro ojos verdes y muy delgada y hermosa

-doctor Kouga deje de molestar a mi nuera si no quiere que lo tenga de pedir de ya no regrese a trabajar en este hospital – su nuera eso significa que ella es la madre de Inuyasha – además deje de pensar que mi nieto no es hijo de mi hijo así que por favor retírese que yo me encargaré de este hermoso pacientito –

-si doctora- y se fue casi corriendo y por su expresión temía por su trabajo

-ya no te molestara mi niña-

-gracias doctora –

-no mi niña –me toma del rostro - para ti soy Izayoi o mama – mama como te extraño

-gracias Izayoi –

-se que perdiste a tu madre y sé que de seguro tardaras en llamarme así, pero no te pongas mal si yo nunca ocupare su lugar y que puedes confiar en mi – con que de aquí saco inu la amabilidad, lo tierno que es, lo compasivo y sobre todo lo amoroso, sin saber cómo la abrace

-gracias muchas gracia – y llore pero de felicidad – muchas gracias mama – hace tanto que no recibía un abraso de una madre que es tan grato ese abrazo

\- bueno mi niña dime y mi hijo donde esta –

\- ha si fue a recoger a mi hermanito a la escuela –

-ha ya veo bueno vamos a revisar cómo va este angelito – este señora es muy buena pero como sabe todo de mi digo como sabe las cosas de mi madre y quien era, sobre mi hijo y que inu era su padre como

-ya esta mejor –

-si ya está mucho mejor ya su temperatura majo y su ritmo se estableció – miro como con sumo cuidado le quita el suero - ya te quieres ir a casa verdad que se mi niño – lo trata como si fuera de verdad su nieto –ya estas mi niño hermoso – me mira – le daré el alta en este instante a mi lindo nietecito – miro como lo carga y lo abraza – si ni nietecito ya te vas con mami y papi te gusta eso –

Y Shippo me vuelve a sorprender – pa..pa –

-hay pero si mi niño dijo papa – me mira sorprendida

-si acaba de decir papa y no la deja de decir –

-es que mi nietecito ama mucho a su padre tanto como él te ama mi niño y claro también ama a tu madre – si eso me hizo ponerme como tomate –

\- bueno solo tiene que esperar que mi hijo regrese para llevarlos a casa, mientras pueden estar en esta habitación-

-no es necesario, lo podemos esperar en recepción o…-

-claro que no, ustedes son mi familia y tiene el derecho de estar aquí el tiempo que necesiten -

-pero de seguro hay más pacientes que necesiten esta habitación y…-

-por eso no te preocupes hija tenemos habitaciones de sobra almeno sorita están vacías – y me muestra una hermosa sonrisa

\- bueno gracias -

-no hay de que eres mi nuera he hija, bueno iré a ver a otros pacientes, pero antes de irse dile a mi hijo que pase a mi oficina ok –

-claro madre –

-bueno hasta luego y tu mi niño águale caso a sus papas que lo quieren mucho, mucho - le da un beso en la frente y se va

POV INUYASHA

Yo va voy rumbo por Souta – si ese sarnoso de Kouga pretende propasarse con Kagome lo mato – hay pero si es –

-cuanto tiempo amor –

-ya te he dicho que no soy tu amor – pero que hace se está metiendo a mi auto –

-a dónde vas te puedo acompañar – ja tonta si supieras a donde voy

\- no creo que sea uno de tus lugares – y sí que no lo es

-pero a dónde vas amor – como odio que me llame así

-pues voy a recoger a mi hijo de la escuela – en cierta forma no estoy mintiendo, a Souta lo considero como mi hijo

-tu… hijo –

-si-

-estas casado-

-estoy comprometido-

-pero inu tu eres mío no lo recuerdas -

-yo lo único que recuerdo es a una loca siguiéndome a todos lados en la preparatoria –

-como te atreves a llamarme loca-

-eso eres Kikyo una loca, solo las locas se meten en un coche sin invitación, solo las locas acosan a la gente – si eres una loca

-pues mira yo no soy ninguna loca y tú eres mío me perteneces – muy bien ya me arte pues tenía una cara de pocos amigos estacione el coche en un parque

\- bajete de mi coche –

-pero inu –

-bájate a las buenas o a las malas – y así se bajó pero antes de que arranque se puso en mi ventanilla y la verdad no sé porque baje mi ventanilla –que quier…..- que está haciendo – ya vasta aléjate-

-ese beso es para que sepas que eres mío amor –

-pero que te pasa kikyo yo amo a Kagome no a ti –

-y que pensara tú adorada Kagome cuando le diga que me besaste –

-en primer lugar tú me besaste yo te aleje en segundo tu crees que no le diré de esto a Kagome –

-esta no es la última vez que nos vemos amor eso tenlo por seguro… – ya no soporte más y me fui dejándola hablando sola

-no puede ser por culpa de esta ya son las 2:15 pobre Souta – ya estaba en la escuela estacione el auto y fui a buscar a Souta

\- donde estará espero no se allá ido solo- busque por todos lados

-aquí estoy Inuyasha –

Lo vi correr asía mí y yo lo cargue ya estando junto a mí – lo siento es que una loca me estuvo molestando –

-no importa Inuyasha estoy bien vamos a casa si –

-si –

Tengo que contarle lo que me detuvo será lo mejor pero también le tengo que decir que Kagome y yo somos novios pero que también le quiero proponer…

Continuara…


	6. Tragedia y alegría parte 3

Tragedia y alegría parte 3

POV INUYASHA

Tengo que contarle lo que me detuvo será lo mejor pero también le tengo que decir que Kagome y yo somos novios pero que también le quiero proponer a Souta que si está de acuerdo de que se muden a mi casa

-oye Souta –

-si hermano Inuyasha –

-te mi casa-

-si es muy linda –

-bueno en primer lugar qué opinas de que Kagome y yo seamos novios –

-enserio –

-si –

-me encantaría mucho la verdad mi hermana se merece ser feliz y que mejor que con tigo ya que tú eres muy bueno, y me caes muy bien –

-bueno pues ya somos novios –

\- enserio –

-si es verdad ase rato selo propuse y ella dijo que si –

-qué bueno me alegro mucho Inuyasha – que bueno que le pareció bien que lo acepto

-bueno y que te parecería ir a vivir todos a mi casa-

-como una familia-

-si como una familia-

-me encantaría mucho de verdad-

-qué bueno a y por lo que tarde fue que – y si le conté todo hasta el beso vi su cara y estaba enojado tenía miedo que estuviera enojado conmigo – espero no haberte decepcionarte pero yo…-

\- decepcionarme, no tu nunca, ella tuvo la culpa no tú y sé que mi hermana te perdonara pues ella tuvo la culpa y mi hermana lo entenderá ya verás ella es muy buena – eso espero Souta – así se me olvidó mencionarte Shippo se enfermó pero no preocupes ya está mejor lo llevamos al médico y horita mismo vamos por Kagome y Shippo –

-está bien no fue nada grave verdad Inuyasha –

-tuvo fiebre pero ya está mucho mejor te lo prometo –

\- que bueno que mejoro –

Y así estuvimos platicando de cosas una de esas fueron – Souta lo que no te dije fue que le dije a esa mujer fue que ella me pregunto que a donde iba y yo le dije que iba a… - lo mire – recoger a mi hijo de la escuela – pude ver que su semblante cambio y se tapa sus ojos con sus manos – espero no te molestes es que…-

-mi papa murió cuando yo tenía como 6 años lo extraño, pero no me molesta para nada que le ellas dicho que era tu hijo la verdad no me molesto al contrario desde que te vi te mire como a una figura paterna, me has enseñado muchas cosas y me has ayudado a mí y a mi hermana y hasta a su hijo, hoy en la escuela nos dieron esto – me entrega un papel que dice

"queridos padres de familia en una semana tendremos un evento de clase de carreras de sus padres para que asista con su hijo o hija ese día a las 8:30

ATT: la maestra "

-la verdad me daba algo de pena, preguntarte si querías ir sé que estudias pero a veces vas a trabajar en el restaurante de tu padre y pues tienes un hotel y sé que no soy tu hijo pero me gustaría mucho que fueras – ya aviamos llegado al hospital lo mire

Estaba muy feliz él quería que fuera a su escuela y me consideraba una figura paterna – claro que iré eso me aria muy feliz – en eso me mira con sus ojotos algo vidriosos – y me ase más feliz sabiendo que me miras como una figura paterna –

-enserio iras Inuyasha –

-claro chaparro – lo abrase y sentí como el me correspondía – vamos por tu hermana y Shippo te parece –

\- si vamos –

Bajamos de coche le tome la mano a Souta y fuimos por mi novia e hijo en estar frente al cuarto de su hijo toca toc, toc y se escucha - pase –

-hola amor ya llegamos-

-hola inu hola Souta como están –

-muy bien hermana y Shippo –

-míralo está mucho mejor -

En eso me mira y se sienta en la cama y me extiende los precitos y me dice – pa, pa – hola amor ya vine ahora si te cargare amor ven para acá – e eso Kagome me mira y me dice

-vino tu mama y me dijo que cuando llegues vallas a verla – mi madre

\- bueno iré a verla pero me llevare a mi hijo con migo –

-está bien solo porque ya está mejor – si

-oye antes como es que tu mama sabe todo de mí y no sabía que tu madre es doctora – jaja si es verdad nunca le conté esto de que había hablado con mi madre sobre ella y menos que mi mama era doctora

-si cuando estemos en casa te lo diré todo si -

-está bien mientras ve con tu madre mientras estaremos aquí esperándote inu –

-ya no me dirás cielo – mire cómo te sonrojaste

-dije ve a ver a tu madre cielo –

-así me gusta – y le di un beso en los labios corto pero lleno de amor y salí a ver a mi madre pero con mi hijo en brazos

POV KAGOME

Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta – pase – no sabía quién era la verdad

-hola amor ya llegamos- Inuyasha que bueno que ya llegaron

-hola inu hola Souta como están –

-muy bien hermana y Shippo – mejor

-míralo está mucho mejor -

En eso miro a mi niño que se sienta y le extiende los precitos a inu

– pa, pa –

\- hola amor ya vine ahora si te cargare amor ven para acá – en eso me acorde de lo de la madre de Inuyasha

-vino tu mama y me dijo que cuando llegues vallas a verla –

\- bueno iré a verla pero me llevare a mi hijo con migo – como negárselo

-está bien solo porque ya está mejor – en eso recordé como es que la de pre inu sabe tanto de mí y yo ni sabía que era doctora

-oye antes, como es que tú mama sabe todo de mí y no sabía que tu madre es doctora –

-si cuando estemos en casa te lo diré todo si -

-está bien mientras ve con tu madre mientras estaremos aquí esperándote inu –

-ya no me dirás cielo – pero que cosas dice hay ya me sonroje hay como eres inu

Pero bueno -dije ve a ver a tu madre cielo – contento

-así me gusta – y me dio un beso en mis labios fue corto pero lleno de puro y salió a ver a su madre pero con mi hijo en brazos ya que el lo quiere y no le negare su cariño ya que son padre e hijo

-bueno Souta que me cuantas –

-mm así en una semana es los padres tiene que presentarse en la escuela para que nos digan sus profesiones y…- se me olvidaba esa fecha Souta estará solo otra vez como el otro año – no estés triste hermana Inuyasha me dijo que el ira como mi padre – que como puede ser que ere hombre tenga tan gran corazón –hermana pero no llores – que me toco la cara y siento una lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos

-no te preocupes Souta estas lagrimas son de felicidad –

-entonces está bien que el baya como mi padre – como le diría que no si él me dijo que lo quería como a un hijo

-claro que está bien hermano, ben paca – en eso lo abraso

POV INUYASHA

Muy bien que quedra mi madre, la verdad me sorprende de que allá estado con Kagome, en cierta parte pensé que estaba en sus vacaciones, pero como siempre jamás toma sus vacaciones – vamos a ver que quiere tu abuelita – en eso estaba en sus oficina asi que toco toc, toc

-pase –

-hola madre-

-hola hijo pasa – se siento con Shippo en mi regazo – y mira trajiste a mi nieto a ver dámelo – y sin querer se lo di

-bueno madre para que soy bueno, Kagome me dijo que me querías ver –

-si amor te mande llamar para decirte que los invitamos a la casa a una merienda que tendremos este fin de semana ósea en 2 días amor – merienda e 2 días –que dice amor contamos con ustedes –

-he claro solo deja que le pregunte a Kagome pero no creo que me diga que no –

-excelente amor –

-bueno eso era todo –

-bueno madre me iré a mi casa ya que Shippo aún debe de descansar, pero antes iré a comparar algunas cosas para el para que mejore –

-está bien mi hijo – me entrega a Shippo – ve –

Y así fue salí de su oficina y fui por Kagome y Souta pero antes de entera puse mi oreja en la puerta y yo solo escuchaba risas

POV KAGOME

-ben te atrapare –

-no hermana ya no –

-si aún te puedo torturar más -

-no hermana ya no más, ya no puedo respirar- jaja hace mucho que no jugaba así con Souta a las guerras de cosquillas lo tenía en la cama boca arriba y lo encima de el atacándolo cuando…

POV INUYASHA

-pero que pasa aquí – solo vi cómo se me quedaban mirando los dos

\- ayúdame Inuyasha Kagome no me deja de hacer cosquillas – con que era eso bueno entonces

-Shippo quédate aquí en esta linda cunita – y me lance a unirme en su guerra – ahora sabrán lo que es una guerra de cosquillas-

-que no inu no haaa- en eso miro como Kagome intenta huir así que la abraso dela cintura y la empiezo a atacar mientras yo atacaba a Kagome Souta se liberó de mi agarre y se fue a refugiar junto a Shippo –no te escaparas Kagome eres mía –

-ya inu basta ya no puedo más –

-eso mismo te decía yo hermana pero no me asías caso – miro como le saco la lengua a Kagome

-jaja yo ganare amor –

-no ya, ya me rindo tu ganaste amor ya déjame ya no puedo más – y con la palabra amor la deje libre pero solo de las cosquillas porque después fue aprisionada por mis labios

Así estuvimos un buen rato hasta que escuche a Souta

-oigan hay niños aquí mejor vayan a un hotel – lo miramos y nomas nos echamos a reír Kagome y yo

-jaja vamos a casa pequeña –

-si vamos a casa -

Ya estábamos en camino cuando recordé – Kagome iremos a comparar algo para Shippo te parece –

-si pero no tengo dinero horita y…-

-amor dije iremos a comparar algo para Shippo dije iremos y con eso me refiero a que yo pagare todo y no quiero un no por respuesta o apoco no su yo su padre – miro como Kagome se congela y solo asienta – entonces iremos a comparar algunas cosas

Ya en camino a la tienda me estacione en un parque le dije a Kagome – Kagome vamos a dar un pase antes si – tu solo asentiste – todos bajamos Souta se fue a jugar con Shippo a los juegos - Souta solo ten cuidado si aun Shippo está algo delicado –

-si Inuyasha tendré cuidado –

-para que querías que fuéramos a caminar –

-Kagome te amo ya lo sabes – tu asentiste – bueno te quiero pedir mejor dicho de quiero proponer que por favor aceptes ir a vivir a mi casa Souta esta di acuerdo solo faltas tu amor –

-pero inu en tu casa –

-si amor eso me aria muy feliz que viviéramos todos juntos como una familia –

Tengo miedo que pienses que es muy pronto pero te amo demasiado que no te quiero tener lejos, menos a mis hijos no los quiero tener lejos de mí - pero somos tres –

-y eso quiero que los tres vengan a vivir con migo –

\- pero desde tu casa no sé cómo llegar a la escuela de souta y menos a mi trabajo ya que esta algo lejos –

\- amor por eso no preocupes yo lo llevo a su escuela no tengo ningún problema enserio y por tu trabajo no te preocupes ya que yo te cuidare y te daré todo lo que necesites a ti a Souta y Shippo así no tendrás que trabajar nunca más te mereces una viva llena de felicidad y amor y eso te quiero dar amor por favor acepta vivir con migo –

-pero los gastos de shippo son altos y la escuela de souta igual y…-

-ustedes son mi familia ese es mi derecho darles todo y por el dinero no te preocupes soy rico recuerda tengo un hotel y a veces trabajo con mi padre en su restaurante dicho restaurante me lo quiere regalar así que no te preocupes amor tengo el dinero suficiente para todos ustedes – y hasta para más hijos

Me mira y como que duda – con una condición – si cual

-si amor cual dime –

-que me dejes a mí decorar tu casa porque se nota que le falta un toque femenino –

-claro amor, si esa es tu condición está bien amor hazle lo que quieras a la casa es tuya también amor – ya así los dos nos quedamos abrasados mirando a los niños jugando.

POV KAGOME

-pero que pasa aquí – ambos lo miramos

\- ayúdame Inuyasha Kagome no me deja de hacer cosquillas – cuando Souta le dice eso a inu pensé que me ayudaría pero…

-Shippo quédate aquí en esta linda cunita – en eso siento como brinca a la cama – ahora sabrán lo que es una guerra de cosquillas-

-que no inu no haaa - en eso intento huir pero me fue imposible ya que Inuyasha me agarro de la cintura y con eso Souta se liberó y se fue a refugiar junto a Shippo – no te escaparas Kagome eres mía –

-ya inu basta ya no puedo más – enserio que ya no podía ya me costaba algo respirar y ya e dolía el estomago

-eso mismo te decía yo hermana pero no me asías caso – me las agarras Souta y para colmo me saca la lengua

-jaja yo ganare amor – eso no amor

-no ya, ya me rindo tu ganaste amor ya déjame ya no puedo más – al fin ya no iba a poder aguantar más por tanto tiempo, pero eso paso de cosquillas a un tierno beso la verdad me sorprendió, pero amo sus besos y nunca me cansaría de ellos jamás ya que he sufrido mucho, ya es hora de que me toque algo de alegría después de tanta tragedia

Así estuvimos un buen rato hasta que escuche a Souta

\- oigan hay niños aquí mejor vayan a un hotel – pero Souta que cosas dices pero era cierto había niños pero nos miramos y solo nos echamos a reír mucho como nunca como una familia

-jaja vamos a casa pequeña – casa que lindo suena

-si vamos a casa -

Yo miraba por la ventanilla el hermoso paisaje que tenía cuando – Kagome iremos a comparar algo para Shippo te parece –

Comprar le cosas a Shippo pero -si pero no tengo dinero horita y… - la verdad no apenas y tenía para las compras diarias y gastos del día

-amor dije iremos a comparar algo para Shippo dije iremos y con eso me refiero a que yo pagare todo y no quiero un no por respuesta o apoco no su yo su padre – su padre, es cierto él dijo que lo quería pues aunque no llevara su sangre él lo quiere como si fuera su hijo de sangre así que solo asentí – entonces iremos a comparar algunas cosas – pero solo algunas no puedo aceptar que pensé que quiero su dinero o algo así

Íbamos rumbo a la tienda cuando note que se había estacionado en un parque y escucho que me dice – Kagome vamos a dar un pase antes si – asentí ya que en realidad eso me sonaba muy bien – todos bajamos muy alegres en eso Souta se va con Shippo a jugar en los juegos - Souta solo ten cuidado si aun Shippo está algo delicado –

-si Inuyasha tendré cuidado –

-para que querías que fuéramos a caminar – sé que no es solo para caminar algo más tiene en mente

-Kagome te amo ya lo sabes – yo asentí – bueno te quiero pedir mejor dicho de quiero proponer que por favor aceptes ir a vivir a mi casa Souta esta di acuerdo solo faltas tu amor –

En su casa que hago lo amo pero no quiero causar problemas -pero inu en tu casa –

-si amor eso me aria muy feliz que viviéramos todos juntos como una familia – como una familia ase mucho que eso rompió en mi familia pero hacer una nueva seria hermoso y más con Inuyasha formarla eso me gustaría mucho sería un sueño un hermoso sueño aunque sé que es algo pronto digo apenas hoy acepte ser su novia pero hace tiempo aunque poco que lo conozco y me ha demostrado que me ama digo que nos ama

\- pero somos tres –

-y eso quiero que los tres vengan a vivir con migo –

\- pero desde tu casa no sé cómo llegar a la escuela de Souta y menos a mi trabajo ya que esta algo lejos –

\- amor por eso no preocupes yo lo llevo a su escuela no tengo ningún problema enserio y por tu trabajo no te preocupes ya que yo te cuidare y te daré todo lo que necesites a ti a Souta y Shippo así no tendrás que trabajar nunca más te mereces una viva llena de felicidad y amor y eso te quiero dar amor por favor acepta vivir con migo – que, que ya no trabaje pero me sentiría una casa fortunas

-pero los gastos de Shippo son altos y la escuela de Souta igual y…-

-ustedes son mi familia ese es mi derecho darles todo y por el dinero no te preocupes soy rico recuerda tengo un hotel y a veces trabajo con mi padre en su restaurante dicho restaurante me lo quiere regalar así que no te preocupes amor tengo el dinero suficiente para todos ustedes – Inuyasha que puedo hacer si lo acepto me sentiría rara per el nunca parara hasta que acepte ya se le daré una condición no es mucho pero al menos me sentiré que hago algo

Aun dudo pero lo miro – con una condición –

-si amor cual dime –

\- que me dejes a mí decorar tu casa porque se nota que le falta un toque femenino – no es mucho pero es algo

-claro amor, si esa es tu condición está bien amor hazle lo que quieras a la casa es tuya también amor – que bueno que acepto y así los dos nos quedamos abrasados mirando a los niños jugando.

Continuara


	7. la propuesta y la familia parte 1

La propuesta y la familia parte 1

POV INUYASHA

Y hay estaba yo con mi amada novia en mis brazos pero en mi mente estaba lo de kikyo sé que dije que se lo diría en casa pero ya no puedo más con esto tengo miedo que no me crea que no fue mi culpa y que me odie pero al mal paso darle prisa la mire y note que ella miraba a los niños como jugaban pero ni modo es ahora o nunca – amor te tengo que decir algo –

-que es amor tu voz suena que es algo malo – si pero espero me perdones

-te tengo que confesar algo que pasó cuando fui por Souta –

-que paso amor –

-te lo pensaba decir en casa pero no esto n me deja en paz amor –

-que es ya me asustaste –

-solo quiero que me escuches primero y espero que me entiendas amor -

-está bien amor –

-bueno yo iba por Souta a la escuela cuando me encontré…

************************- flash back-*****************************

-cuanto tiempo amor –

-ya te he dicho que no soy tu amor –

-a dónde vas te puedo acompañar

\- no creo que sea uno de tus lugares –

-pero a dónde vas amor –

-pues voy a recoger a mi hijo de la escuela –

-tu… hijo –

-si-

-estas casado-

-estoy comprometido-

-pero inu tu eres mío no lo recuerdas -

-yo lo único que recuerdo es a una loca siguiéndome a todos lados en la preparatoria –

-como te atreves a llamarme loca-

-eso eres Kikyo una loca, solo las locas se meten en un coche sin invitación, solo las locas acosan a la gente –

-pues mira yo no soy ninguna loca y tú eres mío me perteneces –

\- bajete de mi coche –

-pero inu –

-bájate a las buenas o a las malas –

–que quier…..- que está haciendo – ya vasta aléjate-

-ese beso es para que sepas que eres mío amor –

-pero que te pasa kikyo yo amo a Kagome no a ti –

-y que pensara tú adorada Kagome cuando le diga que me besaste –

-en primer lugar tú me besaste yo te aleje en segundo tú crees que no le diré de esto a Kagome –

-esta no es la última vez que nos vemos amor eso tenlo por seguro… – ya no soporte más y me fui dejándola hablando sola

************************-fin del flash back-*****************************

-en primer lugar le dije que iba por mi hijo porque así lo siento que es mi hijo en segunda dije prometida porque te amo mucho amor y lo del beso yo te juro…-

Siento como me abrasa – sé que tu no tuviste la culpa ella te beso no tú, sé que nunca serias capas de engañarme te conozco bien inu y sé que eres un hombre fiel y que tú nunca me arias eso te amo y mucho y gracias por decímemelo amor de verdad agradezco tu sinceridad – lo abrase – y decir que Souta es tu hijo es fue muy lindo y tierno y de que yo eres tu… prometida sé que lo dijiste para que te deje en paz – claro que no amor lo dije porque eso quiero que seas para mi prometida y cuando se lo iba explicar

-hermana tengo sed y hambre –

-es cierto ya son las 4 ya es tarde –

-te gustaría ir a comer Souta –

-si claro pero a donde –

-ya verás te guastara mucho les gustara a todos –

-pero que no sea tan caro si –

-amor deja que los consienta si dame esa alegría –

-está bien -

Así que fuimos a comer a un restaurante buffet y lo que les gusto a Souta y a Shippo fueron los juegos claro ya que terminaron de comer claro esta y mientras Souta cuidara de Shippo ya que es un bebe aun

-así amor casi se me olvida mi madre nos invita a la casa a una reunión familiar a todos –

-todos - parece que aún no se hace a la idea que es mi novia y que viviremos juntos tos en la misma casa

-si amor – la todo de las manos – eres mi novia y Shippo y Souta son mis hijos así que claro que iremos todos somos una familia de acuerdo pequeña – ella solo asintió y me abraso – te amo mi pequeña -

\- y yo a ti inu – así estuvimos un rato más hasta

\- y cuando será inu – estamos a jueves así que será el sábado y lo se Souta es el miércoles

-en dos días amor eso quiere decir que será el sábado –

\- a qué hora inu –

-bueno supongo que…- hay no me dijo

-jaja no sabes verdad jiji-

-no –

-bueno luego le preguntas a tu mama por teléfono – me da unas palmaditas en la espalda – ya no te deprimas si amor –

La mire – está bien amor – o mi dios son las 6 si no salimos horita nos serraran todas las tiendas – amor tenemos irnos antes de que nos sierren las tiendas –

-las tiendas pero solo vamos por algo para Shippo para que coma en casa –

-ha eso si es que tengo planeado ir a más de una tienda amor pero no te diré a donde o para que –

-mmmm malo –

-bueno amor vamos por los niños –

-si –

Y así fuimos por los niños sobra decir que Souta no quería irse pero teníamos que irnos ya en el auto Kagome le dio algo de suero a Shippo que lo tomo gustoso…

POV KAGOME

Noto como Inuyasha está algo tenso me pregunto en que está pensando espero que n se grave la verdad

– Amor te tengo que decir algo – lo sabía algo lo está preocupando será por mi culpa no ya me ha dicho que aria todo por mi así que no será mejor que le pregunte

-que es amor tu voz suena que es algo malo – que tienes amor sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-te tengo que confesar algo que pasó cuando fui por Souta – hay no que abra sido

-que paso amor –

-te lo pensaba decir en casa pero no esto no me deja en paz amor – dime

-que es ya me asustaste –

-solo quiero que me escuches primero y espero que me entiendas amor -

-está bien amor –

-bueno yo iba por Souta a la escuela cuando me encontré…

************************- flash back-*****************************

-cuanto tiempo amor –

-ya te he dicho que no soy tu amor –

-a dónde vas te puedo acompañar

\- no creo que sea uno de tus lugares –

-pero a dónde vas amor –

-pues voy a recoger a mi hijo de la escuela –

-tu… hijo –

-si-

-estas casado-

-estoy comprometido-

-pero inu tu eres mío no lo recuerdas -

-yo lo único que recuerdo es a una loca siguiéndome a todos lados en la preparatoria –

-como te atreves a llamarme loca-

-eso eres Kikyo una loca, solo las locas se meten en un coche sin invitación, solo las locas acosan a la gente –

-pues mira yo no soy ninguna loca y tú eres mío me perteneces –

\- bajete de mi coche –

-pero inu –

-bájate a las buenas o a las malas –

–que quier…..- que está haciendo – ya vasta aléjate-

-ese beso es para que sepas que eres mío amor –

-pero que te pasa kikyo yo amo a Kagome no a ti –

-y que pensara tú adorada Kagome cuando le diga que me besaste –

-en primer lugar tú me besaste yo te aleje en segundo tú crees que no le diré de esto a Kagome –

-esta no es la última vez que nos vemos amor eso tenlo por seguro… – ya no soporte más y me fui dejándola hablando sola

************************-fin del flash back-*****************************

-en primer lugar le dije que iba por mi hijo porque así lo siento que es mi hijo en segunda dije prometida porque te amo mucho amor y lo del beso yo te juro…- no mentiré si me dolió al saber que alguien mas allá besado a inu a mi inu si me dolió pero sé que él no tuvo la culpa el no quiso lo se lo siento con sus palabras

Lo abrase pues lo amo y le creo y siempre confiare en el ciegamente de eso se trata una familia de confianza – sé que tu no tuviste la culpa ella te beso no tú, sé que nunca serias capas de engañarme te conozco bien inu y sé que eres un hombre fiel y que tú nunca me arias eso te amo y mucho y gracias por decímemelo amor de verdad agradezco tu sinceridad – me abraso – y decir que Souta es tu hijo es fue muy lindo y tierno y de que yo eres tu… prometida sé que lo dijiste para que te deje en paz – sé que fue por eso aunque la verdad me encantaría saber que de verdad soy tu prometida eso me encantaría mucho pero después escucho como viene Souta corriendo con Shippo en brazos

-hermana tengo sed y hambre – es cierto ya es algo tarde

-es cierto ya son las 4 ya es tarde – las cuatro inu órale

-te gustaría ir a comer Souta –

-si claro pero a donde –

-ya verás te guastara mucho les gustara a todos –

-pero que no sea tan caro si – no quiero que gastes tanto

-amor deja que los consienta si dame esa alegría – ya que tu ganas

-está bien -

No me quiso decir a dónde íbamos pero confió en él y al llegar se veía muy lindo y al entrar note que era un restaurante buffet y luego mire la expresión de Souta le encanto y más por los juegos fueron los juegos y claro que podía ir a jugar el y Shippo pero ya que terminen de comer claro esta y mientras Souta cuidara de Shippo ya que es un muy chico ya que ni el año tiene

-así amor casi se me olvida mi madre nos invita a la casa a una reunión familiar a todos – a todos

-todos – aun no me acostumbro a todo de pareja como novia y novio y a que el me incluya en sus cosas

-si amor – sentí sus manos con las mías – eres mi novia y Shippo y Souta son mis hijos así que claro que iremos todos somos una familia de acuerdo pequeña – yo solo pude asentir estaba muy feliz así que lo abrase – te amo mi pequeña -

\- y yo a ti inu – no la pasamos juntos un rato más pero tenía curiosidad cuando era

\- y cuando será inu – note que se mantuvo un tiempo pensativo

-en dos días amor eso quiere decir que será el sábado –

\- a qué hora inu –

-bueno supongo que…- no lo sabe

-jaja no sabes verdad jiji-

-no – jaja pobre se agacho mejor lo consuelo

-bueno luego le preguntas a tu mama por teléfono – me doy unas palmaditas de consuelo en su espalda – ya no te deprimas si amor – pobre se le olvido la hora

Me miro sus ojos color oro me encantan – está bien amor – miro su reloj y se tensó – amor tenemos irnos antes de que nos sierren las tiendas –

Tiendas pero solo vamos por unas frutas para hacerle puse a Shippo o jugo natural - las tiendas pero solo vamos por algo para Shippo para que coma en casa –

-ha eso si es que tengo planeado ir a más de una tienda amor pero no te diré a donde o para que – que malo es

-mmmm malo –

-bueno amor vamos por los niños –

-si –

Y así fuimos por los niños al momento en que Souta nos ve y pone cara de no me quiero ir pero teníamos que irnos ya en el auto solo mire por la ventana la vista era hermosa y en eso miro como Shippo y en eso le doy suero a Shippo que lo tomo gusto

-ya te lo acabaste amor, quieres más - en eso busco en la pañalera y – hay, no tengo más solo tenía uno – que le daré ahora

-horita compramos más amor – lo miro y con una mano acaricia la cabecita de Shippo con ternura – horita te compro más chiquito –

Y sin darme cuenta llegamos Inuyasha nos dijo que salguemos salí con Shippo en brazos y al ver donde estábamos me sorprendí ya que no era un centro comercial normal sino era enorme sumamente enrome mire a las paredes y todas estaban estampadas de las tiendas y avía muchas tiendas de ropa de muebles de comida en fin ese lugar había de todo lo mire – pero si es enorme este lugar –

Muy sonriente Inuyasha me sonríe y me contesta- si –

-pero aquí hay más de una tienda y solo veníamos por comida para Shippo nada más -

\- bueno pero yo tengo en mente más cosas amor – que clase de cosas tendrás en esa mente tan traviesa

Así entramos primero entramos a comprar fruta y sueros para Shippo y algunos dulces que Souta quiso después fuimos al carro a dejar la fruta y algunos sueros, yo pensé que ya nos íbamos a casa pero no entramos otra vez entramos. Ya entramos y nos dirigimos a una tienda que a simple vista se notaba que vendían vestidos y muy hermosos y se notaban que carros y mucho ya que se notaba que la tela era muy especial

-que hacemos aquí inu-

-no es obvio pequeña- yo solo lo mire y negué pero dentro de mi sabia la razón pero no quería tener razón – bueno vinimos porque te mereces un regalo amor quiero que entres y compres todos los vestidos que te gusten y no quiero un no –

Que – pero inu yo no lo necesito enserio –

-cuantos vestidos tienes amor –

Lo pensé hay no tenía ninguno –pues…-

-ve anda amor – yo no quería pero me cargo y me introdujo a la tienda y me dijo – yo estaré aquí sentado y quiero que vallas y elijas vestidos –

no tuve de otra así que camine y vi varios vestidos todos eran muy lindos pero vi el pecio y me asuste así que fui a buscar un vestido lo más barato tarde un rato hasta que encontré uno que no estaba tan carro y aparte tenia descuento así que lo tome me lo probé y fui donde estaba inu

\- ya inu este me gustó mucho – lo mire sabía que me iba a decir "te dije varios "pero le diré es el único que me gusto aunque sea mentira

-bueno vamos a pagar – tenía un semblante muy sonriente algo tramaba lo sabía y así fue cuando llegaos a la caja y hay estaban todos los vestidos que me avían gustado pero yo o los tome como está aquí – bueno señorita cobre este vestido – me mira muy sonriente con cara de té gane – y esos que tiene en esta mesa – miro como los señala esa montaña de vestidos que eran más de 10

-que no inu solo este…–

-Kagome te dije que elijas los que te gusten y note como estos te gusto así que yo y Souta fuimos por ellos –

Que Souta te ayudo en tu delito y engaño – enserio inu no es nese…- pero fue en vano ya había pagado todo

-vamos amor a lo que sigue – que mas…

POV INUYASHA

Compre los cosas para Shippo y note que Souta tenía ganas de algunos dulces así que también le compre los dulces nos dirigimos al carro a dejar algunas cosas note que Kagome pensó que ya nos íbamos a casa pero no yo tenía más cosas en mente entramos otra vez y nos paramos frente a una tienda de vestidos y note como Kagome se le ilumina la vista al mirarlos y supe que le encantaban y me dijo

-que hacemos aquí inu – pos vamos a llenar tu armario de vestidos amor

-no es obvio pequeña- algo dentro de mí me decía que ella ya sabía el por qué estábamos aquí – bueno vinimos porque te mereces un regalo amor quiero que entres y compres todos los vestidos que te gusten y no quiero un no –

Que – pero inu yo no lo necesito enserio –

-cuantos vestidos tienes amor –

Lo pensé hay no tenía ninguno –pues…-

-ve anda amor – o quería y lo único que pude hacer fue cargar a Kagome pero antes tome a Shippo y se lo di a Souta y entramos – yo estaré aquí sentado y quiero que vallas y elijas vestidos – me senté pero sabía que ella no tomaría mas de uno asi que

-Souta quieres ayudarme en algo-

\- si en que –

-mira sigamos a Kagome y todo vestido que se note que le guste lo tomaremos y los llevaremos a la caja de acuerdo –

-si y yo sé que mi hermana no tomara más que uno y gracias a tu idea ella tendrá todos los que le gusten y se merece ella a sigo muy buena –

-lo sé, así que a trabajar –

Y así fue agarramos cada vestido que notamos que a ella le gustaba y que no tomaba y los fuimos dejando a la caja hasta que vimos que Kagome iba a donde nosotros deberíamos estar sentados así que corrimos y nos sentamos

\- ya inu este me gustó mucho – solo ese amo yo creo que son más de 10

-bueno vamos a pagar – le sonreí y fuimos a la caja – bueno señorita cobre este vestido – te amo amor por eso te daré todo lo que te mereces y le señale los de la mesa – y esos que tiene en esta mesa -

-que no inu solo este…– claro que no amor

-Kagome te dije que elijas los que te gusten y note como estos te gusto así que yo y Souta fuimos por ellos –

Solo note como miraba a Souta con algo de enojo falso – enserio inu no es nese…- pero no le hice caso a Kagome y page todo

-vamos amor a lo que sigue – no pararemos hasta que tenga todos mis caprichos cumplidos y aún falta las cosas de Souta las cosas de Shippo aún falta muchas cosas más amor

Y así fue entramos a tienda de zapatos para Kagome y como ya se sabía que si ella nos los toma los tomare yo y así le compre 20 pares de zapatos y alguna ropa para el día bueno mucha ropa y entramos a comprar ropa y zapatos a Souta el muy feliz y tomo todo lo que quería aun cuando Kagome no quería que tomara tantas cosas hasta un Xbox le compre y muchos juegos y muchas cosas más y a Shippo mucha ropa y juguetes y muchas cosas más ya al final de todo fuimos a la área del hogar y ahí le dije a Souta que elija el mejor juego de columpios y más y lo hizo eligió uno que tenía 4 columpios 2 para adultos y 2 para bebes vi un corral para bebes y lo compre kag no quería pero le dije – es mi hijo y le daré lo mejor – y así fue como la convencí de comparar lo que quiera y compre muchas cosas más para la casa en secreto ya que le pedí a Souta distraer a Kagome y algunas cosas pero 3 cosas en que le daré a Kagome en la reunión familiar ya lo veras Kagome te gustara mucho y espero tu aprobación mi amada Kagome…

Continuara


End file.
